


The Omega

by Blue_Night



Series: The Adventures of the Roman Legatus Marcus Retus and his Friends [12]
Category: Football RPF, Original Work, Real Person Fiction, Rome
Genre: Alpha!Marcus, Alpha!Robertus, Alpha/Alpha/Omega, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Historical, Anal Sex, Ancient Rome, Canon-Typical Violence, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Family Secrets, Hate to Love, Historical Inaccuracy, Hurt/Comfort, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mistrust, Omega!Thomas, Secrets, Slavery, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-01-19 05:53:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12404364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night
Summary: Robertus Levantus and his second, friend and lover Marcus Retus spend the summer in one of Emperor Tiberius' villas. The two Alphas want to enjoy some quality time there when they witness the housekeeper wanting to punish one of the male slaves for attacking a rich merchant. To his surprise, Thomas is not only different from any other slave he has ever met, but also one of the very few Omegas who live in the Roman Empire...





	1. The New Slave

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Janie94](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janie94/gifts), [GoForGoals](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoForGoals/gifts), [mariothellama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariothellama/gifts), [pinkquill22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkquill22/gifts).



> My last three weeks have been a constant nightmare except for a few days and last Saturday, and writing helped me at least a little bit, especially my special BDSM-world. This fic is not about BDSM, but I have felt nostalgic and re-read 'The Slave' a couple of days ago. I had always wanted to write the sequel to Erik's and Marcus' adventures, but the lack of feedback to 'The Gift' kept me from doing that.
> 
> But I thought that changing the scenery a little bit and writing another A/B/O story might as well serve the purpose to dive back into the world I've created in 'The Slave' and write something similar and yet different enough.  
> I will also come back to my other Roman stories when I've found my muse back for them. <33  
> This story won't be such a long WIP, I'm thinking about ten chapters or so.
> 
> I'm musing about deleting several of my old works where the feedback has become so little that updating them is more a duty than anything else nowadays, I'll add those on this black list at the end of this story. If some of you should be interested in me finishing them nonetheless, then please leave your feedback under these works to let me know. Me deleting them or not will depend on such reactions.
> 
> My dearest Janie94,  
> re-reading LtROI made me want to write a 'real' threesome with Robert, Thomas and Marco ending up together and being happy, and your story and you loving my ancient Roman world and my two Romans Robertus and Marcus so much is one of the reasons why I started writing this story. It is about time to let Thomas make a proper appearance in my ancient Rome stories! I hope you'll enjoy this! :-*
> 
> My dearest GoForGoals,  
> I really have a bad conscience for letting you wait for so long for NGGYU, I hope that this story will make up for the delay a little bit. There will be a bath scene, big promise. Thank you so incredibly much for your friendship, sweetie!:-*
> 
> My dearest mariothellama,  
> you are one of the few readers I can always count on when it comes to my stories, and you have become such a dear friend to me. I hope you'll enjoy this story. <33
> 
> My dearest pinkquill22,  
> you love Night Over Germania so much, I hope you will love this story as well. Thank you so very, very much for your constant and wonderful support and heartwarming comments on my stories!! <33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robertus and Marcus have just arrived in Tiberius' villa when their peace and calm is disturbed by an unexpected incident...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is late, I hope there aren't too many mistakes. <33

“What is the meaning of this?”

The man who had asked this question was tall and of lean build, but his broad shoulders and arms and his strong-muscled thighs gave the well-trained warrior away. His skin was tanned from the hot Roman sun, making his piercing blue eyes shine bright in his aristocratic face. The warrior's thick hair was cut short at his nape and at his sides, two shimmering black strands falling into his smooth forehead as he narrowed his eyes.

He radiated power and strength, the natural aura of a born leader and Alpha, and the man he had addressed with his question seemed to shrink under his strict glance.

“I'm so sorry that you have been disturbed in your siesta, Legatus Levantus, you really weren't supposed to witness this scene. I will see to this slave being punished at once in one of the cells!”

Legatus Robertus Levantus regarded the man bowing his head before him until he almost touched the shining marble tiles of the large hall of the villa with an unreadable expression. He stood there with slightly spread legs, his arms folded across his chiseled chest, and the blond man standing beside him showed the faintest hint of a smile as he watched him, because the mere thought of his friend and superior needing to rest during the day like one of those old and fat senators was simply ridiculous.

Both of them wore only simple light tunics in the midday heat, and Robertus' hair was still damp behind his ears from their training fight, but this was the only sign that the impressive legatus chose training over resting. Others would have been out of breath and covered in sweat, but Robertus' azure-blue tunic looked as neat and clean as it had looked like when he had dressed it this morning.

“You haven't answered my question, Publius!” Robertus now remarked casually, and only people who knew the tall Alpha as good as his friend and tribunus knew him would have seen the impatience and anger about the housekeeper's stupid behavior in his eyes.

“Uhm, but it's not important enough to disturb you further, legatus!” Publius now stammered, shifting his weight from foot to foot and bowing his head before his Dominus again. “Just a minor issue that will be dealt properly with immediately. This unruly slave won't disturb you again!”

Robertus pursed his lips, not even moving his little finger as he stared at the smaller man. “I would say that it must be more than only a minor issue if this slave needs to be punished in one of the 'cells' according to your words. Which cells are you talking about, by the way? I don't think that I remember you having shown me any cells when Tribunus Marcus Retus and I arrived here two days ago.”

Emperor Tiberius had invited Robertus to spend the summer months in one of his private villas not far away from the proud city of Rome as a reward for his services in Germania, and the young legatus had known better than to say no to his emperor's wish. His presence in Tiberius' favorite villa would remind one of the emperor's biggest opponents in the senate that he'd better behave if he didn't want to get into serious trouble, and Robertus had resigned himself to his fate without objecting to Tiberius' wish. Senator Lucius Secundus Patricius always spent the hottest months in his own villa only a few miles away from the emperor's property, and he was one of the most influential senators in Rome. But he was also a rather weak and coward Beta and the mere knowledge of the most powerful Alpha of the entire Roman empire watching over his every move would keep him from trying to plot against the emperor.

Robertus craved to return to Augusta Treverorum as soon as possible as the beautiful city far in the north that had become his real home, but he would endure the eight weeks Tiberius wanted him to stay here with the usual stoic mask on his face. These weeks would at least give him the opportunity to spend time with his second-in-command, friend and lover Marcus Retus without being watched with eagle eyes the entire time. Sharing his bed with Marcus was not forbidden, but it was still uncommon and not really appreciated if two male Alphas decided to become lovers and perhaps even mates one day because they couldn't have children on their own. Robertus and Marcus knew that they were lucky that they had Tiberius' approval in this matter; the powerful Alpha emperor valued their services in Germania far too much to order them to stay away from each other.

At least Robertus had thought that he would get the chance of having some privacy in Tiberius' villa until they had arrived two days ago. Tiberius' housekeeper Publius had managed to test Robertus' every limit within only one day already, and the dark-haired Alpha found himself musing about ways to get rid of this unpleasant creature far too often for his liking, most of them including sharp tools or at least ropes and gags to silence the annoying servant effectively.

Maybe the mentioned cells would be a solution for his problem? Marcus standing beside him in his creamy-white tunic made a strangled noise that sounded suspiciously like a chuckle, his friend was obviously reading his thoughts again.

Publius' color changed to an unhealthy crimson-red. “I didn't want to bother you with such unimportant things like how we deal with unruly slaves, Legatus Levantus. There are cells where we keep them if they need to be punished.”

“I see.” Robertus' smile was the smile of a panther who had just cornered its prey and was about to slit their throat with its sharp teeth, but Publius apparently took it for something else, beaming at his new Dominus with obvious relief.

“I will remove this slave from your sight at once, legatus.” The housekeeper grabbed the collar of the slave's stained tunic to drag him over the marble tiles, but Robertus' voice cutting through the air like a knife startled him to an abrupt halt again. He let go of the former white fabric to not stumble, and the male slave - who had been on his knees for the entire time of Robertus' talk with Publius - lost his balance and fell over, his torso hitting the marble tiles with a dull sound.

“I didn't say you could do that, Publius! It's not upon you to decide what's important and what's not as long as I am here.” Robertus didn't hide his displeasure any longer, realizing that the subtle signs of his anger he had given away had been lost on the dense Beta.

“Of course, Dominus, of course, I'm sorry, I just didn't want to bother you with such min... uhm things...?” Publius was sweating now, his oily skin paling with fear.

“You're repeating yourself, Publius. I've heard you the first time.” Robertus turned his head to look down at the slave who hadn't moved since he had tumbled down.

“What's your name?” he asked, shooting a warning glance at Publius when he saw the housekeeper opening his mouth. “I didn't ask you, Publius, and I highly recommend you to not anger me more than you've already done.”

Publius snapped his mouth shut again with a flinch, and Robertus looked down at the slave again. “What's your name, slave? And don't try to play the fool and make me repeat myself, I'm running out of patience at last.”

“Thomas, Legatus Levantus.” the slave said to the marble tiles, not raising his head.

“Very well, Thomas. Get back to your feet and tell me what you have done to deserve a punishment that most likely includes a beating among other things like this ominous cell and starvation as well.”

The young man slowly rose to his knees, remaining in this position for a few seconds to stare up at the Alpha who behaved so differently from what he must have experienced so far. Defiant green-blue eyes met Robertus' gaze, a strong chin lifting in stubbornness and the clear challenge for Robertus to prove himself as not being any different from his current tormentor.

The slave had angular but very handsome male features, and a mop of thick and short hair from the color of dark honey, not quite blond, but also not really brown.

The Roman legatus and the Roman slave measured each other for a moment before Thomas surprisingly elegantly rose to his full size, their eyes on the same level now.

“It's a nice surprise that at least one of Tiberius' slaves and servants knows how to follow orders without me having to repeat them two or even three times.” Robertus remarked dryly, ignoring the strange tingling deep in his belly at the sudden closeness with the young slave. He hadn't been sure about Thomas being a Beta or an Omega on suppressants, but the hint of sweetness in his delicious scent left no doubts that Thomas must be an Omega as much as that he was probably taking suppressants for a rather long time. There was the tiniest bit of a bitter underlayer that gave the sweetness an unhealthy note, and which normally came from the permanent use of suppressants for several years.

Thomas' eyes darted to Publius for the blink of an eye before fixing on Robertus' face again, and the impressive Alpha smiled at him.

“Just speak freely, Thomas. I'm all ears, and you don't have to fear that Publius will inflict any kind of punishment on you. If your deed is really as severe as he thinks it to be, then I will see to an appropriate punishment for you myself.”

“I attacked the merchant who came to the villa this morning to refill the supplies,” Thomas said, his warm voice quiet and calm. He kept looking into Robertus' eyes, but his shoulders tensed ever so slightly as he waited for the reaction of his temporary Dominus.

Not with fear though, but with anger as Robertus well noticed.

Publius stepped forward with an indignant cry, but Robertus unfolded his arms and lifted his hand, and the housekeeper stopped, making some grumbling noises.

“That's all?” Robertus asked quietly, when Thomas didn't speak up again.

“Isn't that enough for a punishment, Leagtus Levantus?” the young Omega countered, drawing another brief chuckle from Robertus' blond friend.

“Have you injured him?” Marcus finally joined the rather weird conversation, his voice a mixture of amusement, astonishment and admiration about the slave's insolence and curiosity.

“His nose was bleeding when Publius sent two guards to separate us, and he has a black eye.” Thomas sounded content and not the least regretful about that, even though he must know that his punishment would be much more severe than just be a simple beating and some days in a cell without food.

Attacking the emperor's merchant could cost him his life, but Thomas looked as if he wished that he had caused more damage than only a bleeding nose and a black eye.

“I see.” Robertus observed the young Omega quietly for a moment. “And why did you do that?”

The green-blue eyes widened in surprise. “Is this of any importance? I'm just a slave. I attacked the emperor's merchant, telling you the reason for my behavior won't save me.”

“It is of importance for me, so answer my question, Omega.”

Thomas' nostrils flared a little bit at that, it was apparent that he hadn't expected to be debunked so easily by Robertus after all those years when no one else had realized that he was an Omega living in the disguise of a Beta.

“This impudent and insolent creature is an Omega?” Publius cried out, “but he never went into heat within the three years he's spent under my rule...”

“Of course he didn't. This man knew better than to reveal his true nature to someone like you, Publius. And don't you dare calling your truly despicable services for our great emperor 'rule'! Your senses are way too dull to detect any Omega, and if they were going into heat right under your thick nose.” Robertus tore his eyes away from the young man to look at the housekeeper for a moment.

“Where is Mucius Sixtus Pertellus now?” the dark-haired legatus inquired with barely hidden annoyance.

“He has lain down in one of the guestrooms to recover from the shock...” Publius whined, and Marcus beside Robertus snorted. “A real man doesn't need to recover from a bleeding nose and a black eye!”

Publius averted his eyes and paled again, and Robertus knew that he was hiding something else from him. He looked back at Thomas, raising one of his dark eyebrows. “I'm still waiting, Omega.”

Thomas lifted his head up and balled his fists at his sides. “Mucius Sixtus Pertellus tried to rape Antonia.”

“A slave can't be raped!” Publius howled, “she should have felt honored that the honorable merchant Mucius Pertellus gifted her with his attention!”

Thomas' Adam's apple bobbed up and down, and he gritted his teeth as he struggled to not attack his superior.

“Who is Antonia?” Robertus only asked without letting his thoughts show in his face.

“She is one of the other slaves. We grew up together. She is a young Beta and still a virgin. She's very intelligent but deaf and mute, and the merchant took advantage of her disability and tried to force himself upon her when he went into rut right after his arrival. I came right in time when he pressed her down and almost suffocated her with his hand on her mouth and nose. He was between her legs already...” Thomas' voice cracked at the end, his eyes glowing with hatred and fury, and Robertus really couldn't blame him for that.

A horrible disease had killed almost every Omega in the entire Roman empire about hundred years ago, and ever since then, only few Omegas had been born, too few for the many, many Alphas. Omegas were precious and rare, but this fact didn't protect them but actually endangered them, because most Alphas Robertus knew kept an Omega as their personal body slaves and abused them instead of taking them as mates. They were only good for satisfying the Alpha's needs and bear them children, but they didn't have any rights on their own, and a lot of them took suppressants and preferred to live in the disguise of a Beta to not be enslaved. No wonder Thomas had chosen to take the suppressants and risk serious damage rather than facing such a fate.

The lack of Omegas had led to Alphas having to rely on Betas when they went into rut, and even the kind and considerate Alphas tended to forget that they could hurt and even kill their Beta when they went into rut and lost control. The mere thought of the other Alpha trying to rape a young and innocent woman who hadn't had any chance to say no and keep the Alpha from hurting her made Robertus' blood boil with red fury too.

“So you attacked him to protect her?”

Thomas only nodded, mistrust shining in his eyes. “I did. One of the other slaves had offered him her services when she noticed his red eyes, but Mucius Sixtus Pertellus was blinded by Antonia's beauty and refused to content himself with what was offered to him willingly. I've got the impression that the more Antonia fought against him, the more he enjoyed it. But it doesn't matter anyway. He's a Roman citizen while I am a slave, so my life will end today. The only thing I really regret about this is that I won't be able to protect Antonia in the future.”

The young Omega lifted his chin up again, but Robertus' could see the slight trembling as he tried to hide his understandable fear and fought to appear strong and brave.

Not that he needed to appear like that, Thomas was for sure one of the bravest people Robertus Levantus had ever met.

“It matters to me. I protect what's mine, and I won't let anybody rape or harm one of my charges, Thomas.” Robertus turned his head to smile at Marcus. “We can't let Emperor Tiberius' merchant suffer through his rut without offering him the help he obviously needs. Please let Publius show you his room and the Beta who was willing to serve Mucius Pertellus freely during his rut.”

Marcus nodded his head in a brief but respectful bow. “Of course, Robertus, as you wish. Mucius Pertellus will find everything to his liking, and the wine we enjoyed last night might serve to make him forget his anger when he has been able to quench the fire of his rut as well.”

“That's a good idea. I know that I can always count on you.” The older Roman touched Marcus' arm for a split second, and he could feel Thomas watching them with attentive eyes. The young Omega must have realized by now that Marcus was more than a friend to him as clever and observant as he was, but he didn't say anything, just stood there with slowly unclenching fingers.

Robertus watched Marcus gesturing at Publius to lead the way, waiting until they were out of sight before he turned his head back to look at the dark-blond Omega again.

“Where is Antonia now?”

“In one of the cells.” Thomas ground out through gritted teeth, glaring at the legatus.

Robert smiled. He had never been a friend of servility, and he had to admit that he felt intrigued and wanted to learn more about the fascinating Omega who refused to fall down onto his knees and beg for his life.

Thomas' next words confirmed Robertus' impression that the dark-blond slave cared much more about Antonia's safety than he cared about his own well-being, because he swallowed down his pride and his defiance and said in an almost pleading voice:

“Please don't punish her, Dominus. It wasn't her fault. Punish me – kill me – but please show mercy with Antonia!” The young Omega even addressed him as his Dominus now instead of using his title in the defiant way he had done it before, and Robertus stepped closer and laid his hand under Thomas' chin, unable to resist him any longer.

“I have no intention to punish her, Thomas, nor will I punish you for helping a young woman who couldn't do that herself. But I want to see for myself that she is well and healthy and that she will recover from this attack.”

Thomas stood there completely motionless, gazing at Robertus with wary green-blue eyes before slowing relaxing his jaw.

“Thank you, Dominus.”

“There is no need to call me Dominus when we're alone, Thomas. Save this for the times when other people are around.”

“I'm just a slave.” Thomas had found back to his defiance, and Robertus was almost glad about it.

“You're _my_ slave now, and my slaves normally call me by my name when we're alone or when only Marcus is around. Apart from that, you're for sure much more than just a slave, Omega. You can't hide your noble origin, and I am determined to find out who you really are, but this has to wait until I've seen to Antonia. Please show me the way, Thomas.”

Thomas nodded again, turning around and heading in the direction of one of the corridors. Robertus followed him thoughtfully, the young Omega's sweet scent still lingering in the air when they had turned around the corner and were out of sight.


	2. Confused Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robertus has met Thomas for the first time, now he wants to see to Antonia's and Thomas' safety before riding back to Rome to beg for their lives. Marcus stays in the villa to protect the defiant Omega and the young Beta in the meantime...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy that so many of you seem to like my beloved Romans Marcus Retus and Robertus Levantus as much as I love them. Your wonderful feedback motivated me to write the next chapter as quickly as possible, I hope you will like the second chapter as much as the first one. There will be interaction between Robertus and Marcus in the next ones, but Robertus has to meet Tiberius at first.  
> Your feedback is my reward for writing for you, please leave kudos and comments for me and my boys! <33

_'Publius is obviously much more careful and eager when it comes to locking away and punishing disobedient slaves than he is when it comes to serving the emperor's personal guests without angering them,'_ thought Robertus when he saw the two guards standing before one of the heavy doors that lined the corridor in two rows at each side of the rather long and gloomy tunnel.

The cells must lie behind these doors, and Robertus couldn't help but feel astonished about the numbers of the cells. This was Tiberius' private villa and not a prison, and Robertus couldn't come up with any reason why Tiberius' slaves would need to be locked away on a regular basis and in such big numbers all at once.

The slaves that served Robertus' family with greatest devotion didn't need to be locked away or punished for disobedient behavior at all; and the tall Alpha had never seen Tiberius drawing pleasure out of beating and torturing his slaves when Robertus had been with him either, so it must have something to do with Publius' way of treating them when the emperor wasn't there to watch him that made the slaves and servants rebel against the housekeeper.

Or – more likely – they weren't misbehaving at all, and Publius simply got off on punishing those he considered weaker and less worthy than himself when Tiberius wasn't there and couldn't control him. Robertus had noticed that the guards belonging to the household were all still rather young, it was probably easy for Publius to manipulate and deceive them.

“Two heavily armed guards for a young woman, who is deaf and mute, I can see why such a siren like this young Beta must be would need such guarding. Not that she turns into a nine-headed and man-eating sea-monster all of a sudden. Even though I highly doubt that this door and the two of you would be able to stop her if she did,” the dark-haired legatus stated sarcastically when he stopped before the two guards to re-adopt the same pose he had forced Publius onto his knees so easily with only a couple of minutes before. “Open the door for me!”

The guards were hardly grown-up as he now noticed, their faces paling simultaneously when he raised his perfectly curved dark eyebrow at them in expectancy of an answer, and Robertus wondered briefly why Tiberius let boys watch his estate, but this was most likely Publius' doing again. Robertus knew that it had been months since his imperial friend had last visited his villa, and his housekeeper had most likely replaced the experienced guardians with younger ones who wouldn't dare to interfere in his attempts to play the powerful ruler when his Dominus wasn't there.

Thomas had slowed down to yield to him, and Robertus couldn't see his face, but he heard the scornful snort the fascinating Omega let out at his mockery.

“Publius ordered us to guard her until he could see to the slave's punishment himself, Legatus,” the left guard finally mumbled, his eyes cast down at the marble tiles of the floor as though he had found something truly fascinating there. “He gave us the strict order not to open the door for anyone but him.”

“I see.” Robertus was all smiles and graces, not really surprised that the two young Betas didn't realize the imminent danger looming over them. “Do I remember correctly that Publius is a housekeeper?”

“Yes, you do, Legatus.” The right guard must have found something fascinating crawling over the spotless white tiles as well, because he stared at his feet as though he feared that the ground would open and swallow him if he raised his head and looked at the tall Alpha.

“And which post do you think is of higher rank, legionary, the post of a housekeeper, or the post of a legatus?”

“The legatus is of higher rank, of course, Legatus,” the left guard croaked out, his shoulders trembling under the armor. “But Publius is Emperor Tiberius' housekeeper, and we...” his voice trailed off, and the young guard ducked his head between his small shoulders.

“And whose legatus do you think am I, legionary? Perhaps King Odysseus' legatus or what?” Robertus purred, and he suppressed his own smile when Thomas' strangled noise that sounded like a suppressed and truly amused chuckle made its way to his ears.

“Emperor Tiberius' legatus of course, Legatus?” the right guard stammered in obvious confusion, and Robertus almost felt pity with him, but only almost. There was a helpless young woman behind the still closed door, probably suffering a trauma and surely in great pain, unable to cry for help, and Robertus was finally running out of patience.

“I'm relieved to hear that you have come to this conclusion, legionary. So please tell me whose orders will you obey in the future as long as I am Emperor Tiberius' personal guest - and the great emperor is not here to give you orders himself?” The dark-haired Alpha asked, gliding closer to his prey.

“Yours of course, Legatus!” The right guard stepped to the side with something akin to mortal fear on his snow-white face, shooting a pleading glance at his companion who was already fumbling for the ring with the keys.

“Your orders, Legatus!” The left guard hurried to assure him as well, his hands shaking that much when he tried to put the key into the lock that he needed four attempts to open the door.

“Then something good has come out of our nice little talk at last. Thomas, I want you to go in first to not scare Antonia even more than she must already be.” Robertus remarked grimly, waving at the poor guards to leave them alone – which they did with embarrassing eagerness. It wouldn't help matters to punish them for their behavior, they were still more boys than grown-up men, and they had only done what Publius had told them to do, too young to see through his lies.

“Of course, Robertus.” Thomas stepped beside him when Robertus jerked his head at the door, and he crossed the small cell and dropped down onto his knees beside the small figure curled up on the stony floor without bothering to wait for Robertus' permission.

The dark-haired legatus followed a little bit slower to not frighten the young woman, and he crouched down beside the Omega and very carefully and gently turned Antonia around to check her injuries. Thomas had been right when he had said that she was a real beauty, long dark-red curls cascading over her slim back, her regular and delicate features of a stunning beauty. Her eyes were of a wonderful green color, reminding Robertus of emeralds, but her full lips were bleeding, and the right side of her face was swollen and bruised.

Robertus felt hot anger welling up in his guts, but he kept his expression gentle and friendly when she instinctively flinched away from him, his musky Alpha-scent apparently scaring her pretty much.

“Please tell her that I am no threat to her, Thomas,” Robertus said calmly, laying his hand under Antonia's chin to turn her head to both sides. The young Beta trembled, but she didn't try to get away from him again, just watched Robertus with big eyes.

“This is Legatus Robertus Levantus, sweetheart,” Thomas said slowly, pronouncing his words very accurately as he signed with his fingers. “He has not come to harm or punish you, he only wants to help you.”

Antonia's gaze darted back and forth between Thomas' fingers and Robertus' face, and the Alpha could feel her relax for the tiniest bit. Her long elegant fingers flew through the air as she signed something back, and Robertus could see a grim smile spreading out on Thomas' angular but yet so handsome features. “Legatus Levantus won't let Publius punish you, sweetheart, and I won't let him do it either, and if this is the last thing I'm doing in my life,” he said as he signed back at her, and Robertus gritted his teeth by the mere thought of Publius laying his fat fingers on either of them.

“No, he won't,” he agreed in a deadpan voice, waiting until Antonia was looking at him again. “I will take you in my arms now, Antonia. We need to get you out of here. Will this be alright with you?” he asked her, trying to pronounce his words the same way Thomas had done it. The dark-blond Omega would have to teach him how to sign, but Robertus needed to do something else at first, something that was most important if he wanted to save Thomas' and Antonia's life, everything else could wait.

The beautiful Beta frowned as she processed his words, and Robertus felt a lump in his throat when she nodded without hesitation. He took her in his arms and lifted her up as if she weight nothing, and Antonia laid her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes, her will to trust him although he was an Alpha like the one who had just tried to rape her touching Robertus deeply.

“Do you know the way to the guest rooms, Thomas?” he inquired when the dark-blond slave rose to his own feet, staying close beside Robertus and his precious cargo and taking Antonia's small hand in his own.

“Yes, I know the way of course, Robertus,” Thomas drawled, mistrust shining in his eyes once more. Robertus couldn't be angry with him for his reluctance to trust him after what he had experienced with Publius and the merchant.

“I want the two of you to stay with my friend Tribunus Marcus Retus, Thomas. He will see to your safety as long as I am away. Antonia needs medical help, and you are the only one she really trusts and who can communicate with her. My friend won't let Publius or Mucius Pertellus come near you, you'll be safe with him.”

Thomas stopped before the door of the cell, his hand hovering over the handle. “I see,” he said in a shallow voice, his face carefully controlled. “And where will you be, Legatus Levantus?” he asked, going back to using Robertus' official title even though Robertus had told him to call him by his first name when they were alone.

The dark-haired Alpha met his gaze with the same impassive mask on his aristocratic features, his blue eyes glittering in a strange light.

“I'll be in Rome and meet the emperor to beg for your life, Thomas, what did you think? You'll better cross your fingers that Tiberius will be inclined and listen to what I have to say to him if you want to be able to protect Antonia in the future, so please hurry up and open the door if you want to keep your head on your shoulders.”

 

***

 

Thomas jolted awake with a gasp, covered in cold sweat and shivering in the still too hot nightly breeze that blew through the small slit of the door that connected Marcus Retus' bedchamber with the smaller room where Thomas and Antonia had slept. Someone must have opened the glass door in the bigger chamber that led to the garden, and Thomas got up from his small cot as quietly as he was able to, his eyes searching for Antonia's small figure curled up under the blankets in the darkness.

Only one day had passed since Robertus Levantus had brought them here to leave both of them under his friend's care and protection, saddling his vivid stallion Black Arrow and riding back to Rome to beg for Antonia's and Thomas' life. The chances that he succeeded with convincing the emperor were not as high as Thomas would like them to be, not with what had happened in the past.

Emperor Tiberius had already shown more mercy with his defiant slave than any other Roman Thomas knew would have done, any other Roman except for Robertus Levantus and Marcus Retus, that is.

Thomas still refused to trust either of them, but he had to admit that Robertus and Marcus were not like he had expected them to be, and this was something that angered him and made him feel insecure and confused.

Robertus had stayed with Antonia until he had been sure that the other Alpha hadn't caused more damage to her than the bruises and cuts he had already seen, silently watching Lucia examine the young Beta with gentle hands. Lucia was the oldest slave in Tiberius' household, and she served her Dominus for a very long time with greatest devotion. She cooked for him when he visited his villa, and she saw to him when he didn't feel well and was one of the few slaves allowed to enter his personal chambers.

Thomas was still amazed about the respect the proud legatus had shown the older Beta when he had talked to her, thanking her very politely and treating her like a free woman and not like a slave, asking her to take care of Antonia and Thomas instead of ordering her to do that.

The dark-haired Alpha had left the villa right after his talk with Lucia, shooting a meaningful glance in Thomas' direction.

“ _You won't leave these rooms until I'm back again, Thomas. It's for your own safety. You can use the bathroom and the toilet adjoined to the guest chambers, and the same goes for Antonia of course. Lucia will see to you and bring you your meals personally, and she will stay with you when Marcus has to leave you to make sure that the guards and the other slaves won't do anything stupid.”_

To his surprise, Thomas had agreed to the older Roman's order without objection, too relieved and too overwhelmed to merely think of protesting.

 _“There are two guards you can trust,”_ he had heard himself saying, _“Marius Gordianus and Nurio Santinus. They are the head guards actually. Publius doesn't like them, he didn't inform them about what happened like he should have done it. They were controlling the gardens and the streets near the villa when Mucius Petrellus arrived, but they should be back by now.”_

Robertus had regarded him for a moment, nodding with a small smile that had made Thomas' heart miss a beat.

 _“Thank you, Thomas, I will talk to them and give Marcus the necessary information.”_ he had said, hesitating for a split second as if he wanted to say more. Thomas had held his breath, but Robertus had finally shaken his head to pull himself out of his thoughts and left the room without any other word.

Thomas had stared at the closed door for a rather long time, and only Antonia shifting and thrashing about in her restless slumber had made him walk over to her bed and distracted him from the strange emotions coursing through him.

Thomas blinked as he tried to shake off the memories of the previous day and the last shreds of his nightmare, a nightmare that was haunting him for seven years. It was always the same dream, tall and bulky men hiding their faces behind iron masks coming to his home and capturing his family, chaining his parents and dragging them through the hot and dusty streets...

Thomas could still feel the heavy chains around his own ankles and wrists, and he knew that he should feel glad that some merciful god had saved him from the fate that had awaited his father and his mother, but right after waking up from such a nightmare, the only things he felt were anger, hate and despair, the overwhelming wish to either revenge his parents or die himself when he took vengeance for the injustice that he been done to his family.

Only Antonia kept him from doing something stupid that would make his death wish come true sooner rather than later, and he didn't regret what he had done to save her only the slightest. If Tiberius decided to punish and execute him for keeping the ugly Alpha from raping the only being that meant everything to him after his horrible losses, then he would die with his head held up high and not beg for his life.

The young Omega crouched down beside Antonia's small cot, but she was sound asleep, thanks to the herbals Lucia had made her drink when she had seen to her after dinner. Thomas gently stroked her warm cheek, and she let out a small sigh but didn't wake up from his touch.

After two or three more minutes, Thomas stood up and crossed the room to snake himself through the small slit and walk over to the glass door. He had been right, someone had opened it, and Thomas let his eyes travel over the dark figure standing outside, staring into the darkness with his arms folded across his chest.

Marcus Retus was as powerful and impressive as his superior and friend was, blond and slim where Robertus was dark and broadly built, and he radiated the same inner strength as the older Alpha did.

Thomas had met more Alphas in his life than he could count, but none of them had ever affected him or aroused any other feelings than disgust and hate in him, Tiberius was the only one who made him feel at least some gratitude and loyalty towards him. The emperor had never treated him unkindly, and Thomas knew that he owed him his life, but for Tiberius he had never been more than a slave, and if anything, then the emperor was more a father figure than an Alpha Thomas could ever desire as a possible mate.

Not that he considered Robertus Levantus or Marcus Retus as possible mates of course, oh no. Thomas neither needed nor wanted a mate, his suppressants had always done their job and worked well. Apart from that, Thomas had noticed the deep feelings between the two Alphas, the tension that came from their desire and longing for each other, and he had no doubts that Robertus and Marcus were more than friends, which was surprising enough because Thomas really couldn't imagine how this should work between them, two powerful Alphas being used to dominate couldn't submit to another Alpha just like that, even not when deeper feelings were involved.

But the love life of the fascinating legatus and his tribunus wasn't Thomas' business anyway, and he was about to turn around and go back to his own room when Marcus suddenly craned his head to look at him from over his shoulder.

“Thomas! Is everything alright with you? Is something wrong with Antonia?”

 

***

 

Marcus watched the young man flinch and slowly shake his head, his voice trembling a little bit when he answered to Marcus' question.

“No, Antonia is sleeping, thanks to Lucia's brew. I woke up from the breeze and wanted to check the garden.”

The strange undertone in Thomas' voice wasn't lost on Marcus, and the blond Alpha suspected that there was more behind the young slave's insomnia, but he was reasonable enough to know that he wouldn't get the truth if he asked him nosy questions. He only nodded his head and made an inviting gesture with his hand.

“I'm sorry for waking you up then, Thomas. I'm not used to the heat any longer, the climate in Germania agrees much better with me. Why don't you come over here? No need to arouse unwanted attention by talking across the entire room.”

The dark-blond Omega chewed on his lip as though he had to think about Marcus' offer, his eyes darting back to the door where Antonia was sleeping behind it. Marcus waited patiently for him to make up his mind, and he was surprised about the soft tingling in his stomach when Thomas actually came to him, his expression guarded and wary, but obviously willing to talk to him.

Marcus had met only few Omegas so far, and the ones he had met had never aroused any real interest in him. Marcus appreciated inner strength, independence and intelligence, virtues Thomas possessed to a much larger extent than most of the Alphas Marcus knew did, and surely to an extent only very few Omegas possessed those characteristics.

The blond Alpha didn't mind Thomas' reluctance and his defiance, if one of his own sisters had experienced what Antonia had had to endure, he would have left the Alpha daring to touch them with more than only a black eye and a bleeding nose.

Marcus was the only Alpha of his big family, his parents and his sisters were all Betas, and the same went for his cousins. His sense of protectiveness was very strong, and he would defend the ones he loved no matter the cost just like Thomas had defended and protected Antonia.

Thomas fascinated him, and he found himself thinking about him much more than he probably should, even more considering that he loved Robertus with all of his heart and had never desired anybody else the way he desired the older Alpha.

Not to mention that Marcus had noticed Robertus' fascination for the uncommon Omega right away. If Robertus wanted Thomas for himself, than Marcus would suppress his own feelings for the Omega as best as he could do, even though it would be very hard for him.

“I've heard that the sun is hardly shining over Germania,” Thomas now said as he approached him, and Marcus chuckled. “I had heard these rumors as well before I went there myself, they are not true, that much I can assure you. The climate is colder, especially the winters are ice-cold with a lot of snow, but the summers are warm, and the sun is shining over Augusta Treverorum very often. The city is beautiful and doesn't stink like Rome stinks during the hot summer months, and there is always enough fresh water for its inhabitants.”

Thomas stared at the dark bushes in front of him, and his expression was wistful and sad. Marcus' heart clenched when he saw the deep sorrow and grief he normally hid very well flickering over his features for a brief moment. His hand itched with the urge to touch Thomas' bare arm and offer him the comfort only an Alpha could offer to an Omega, but he held himself back and averted his eyes to look at the bushes as well and grant Thomas some privacy.

“It sounds as if Augusta Treverorum is a good place to live in,” Thomas said at last, and a hot wave of homesickness was crushing Marcus all of a sudden.

“It is, Thomas, it really is. Rome is the city where I've been born, and I will always love it, but Augusta Treverorum has become my home, and I am glad when I can go home again before the winter comes and traveling becomes too dangerous and difficult.”

“You're lucky that you have a home you can go back to, Tribunus” Thomas whispered almost inaudible, but Marcus heard him nevertheless. The blond Alpha reached out without thinking to lay his hand upon Thomas' shoulder, and the Omega froze in place, stepping to the side to bring some distance between them.

Marcus' hand fell down again, and he cursed inwardly that he had overstepped a line he shouldn't have crossed so soon after their first acquaintance. Thomas turned around to go back to his own room, and he avoided Marcus' gaze when he cleared his throat.

“Goodnight, Tribunus.”

“Goodnight, Thomas. I'm sorry for having disturbed your sleep.” Marcus replied hoarsely, his oversensitive sense of smell reacting to Thomas' sweet scent. The blond Alpha wasn't sure, but it seemed as if the sweetness had increased, something that shouldn't be possible at all. He had seen Thomas drinking the herbals that suppressed his Omega nature only a few hours ago, and he knew that Thomas had taken them in the morning as well.

The intense sweetness Marcus and Robertus had smelled the previous day during their first encounter with Thomas had faded again after Robertus had left the villa to ride to the emperor, but now it was stronger again, and Marcus didn't know whether he should be happy about that or rather feel dismayed about the fact that Thomas apparently responded to him in some way.

“Don't be, Tribunus, I'm just an unimportant slave.” Thomas' voice was too quiet to sound bitter, and his eyes didn't show any sign of anger when he looked at Marcus for a short moment, only resignation and exhaustion. But Marcus could see the sweat covering his forehead and the way Thomas' nostrils flared ever so slightly when he inhaled Marcus' musky Alpha scent despite the darkness before the Omega turned his head away to flee not only from his presence, but also the memories haunting him.

 _'It can't be that Thomas desires me. I've seen the way he was looking at Robertus. If there is any Alpha this Omega could ever desire, than it would be Robertus, not me. It's surely only because Robertus' scent is still upon me...'_ Marcus tried to assure himself, and he didn't try to make Thomas stay but simply watched him leave the garden with a questions spinning in his mind and a lump in his throat, his heart saying silent prayers for Robertus to come back to him before he did something he would surely regret afterwards.


	3. Tiberius' Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robertus returns to Rome to beg for Thomas' life. How will Emperor Tiberius react?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your amazing feedback to this story, I'm so happy that you like it so much. <33
> 
> Emperor Tiberius is a nice character in this story, I imagine Jürgen Klopp in the role of Augustus' successor. Tiberius had been the military commander in Germania for years under Augustus' reign, but he fought in Pannonia and Illyria (parts of Hungaria, Austria and the Balkan) when Varus lost three legions in the battle of the Teutoburger Forest. 
> 
> I hope that you will like this chapter as much as the first two ones, your comments and kudos are my biggest motivation to update my WIPs. <33

Robertus' faithful companion Nightshade had broken several speed records on their way back to Rome, and the tall Alpha spent two hours in the emperor's stables to make sure that his pitch-black Arab had everything he needed before leaving him under the care of Tiberius' equerry Claudius Septimus.

The dark-haired legatus made his way to the large ornate wooden gate-like doors that led to Tiberius' residence, and the two heavily armed guards recognized him at once and didn't even think of trying to stop him. They had once served under his command and just opened the right door for him with respectful bows.

“Legatus Levantus! We didn't expect you back in Rome so soon again!”

Robertus pulled a face. “I didn't expect to come back here so soon again myself, believe me, Titus. But some events taking place in our emperor's villa forced me to reconsider my priorities, and I need to talk to Emperor Tiberius as quickly as possible.”

Titus nodded his head. “Of course, Legatus. The emperor gave us order to see to you being brought to him without delay whenever you visit him. Please wait in the hall for a moment, I shall see to a note being sent to the emperor's housekeeper Rufus immediately. He will come to the hall and bring you to the emperor's private living room right away.”

Robertus smiled at his former underling. Titus and Silvanus had served as optios under his command, and he had trained them personally for joining Tiberius' personal guards before Tiberius' return to Rome to become Augustus' successor after the former emperor's death. Their loyalty was beyond question, and Robertus was sure that they would become Tiberius' head guards within the next two or three years.

The dark-haired Alpha entered the huge hall and walked over to the side where several marble benches invited the emperor's guests to have a seat while they waited for permission to pay their respects to Tiberius, but he didn't sit down, glad that he could stretch his legs after the long ride for a bit.

He could see from the corner of his eye Titus talking to a young servant with brown hair, and the servant bowed and headed to the rear of the hall to disappear behind one of the doors hastily when he looked over to Robertus and saw for himself who the unknown visitor was that wanted to see Tiberius this late in the evening.

Robertus knew that it wouldn't take long now until Rufus would pick him up, and he exhaled with a heartfelt sigh, trying to ignore the tiredness that made him feel dizzy and impatient. It was late, night had already fallen over the proud city of Rome, and the Alpha with the handsome male features and the black curls was hungry and couldn't ignore his worries about Thomas' and Antonia's well-being during his absence. He trusted Marcus with his own life and he was sure that Marcus wouldn't let any further harm coming to the fascinating Omega and the beautiful young Beta, but he felt restless and craved to return to Tiberius' estate to see for himself that both of them were safe and sound.

He didn't trust Publius although he knew that the plump Beta adored Tiberius, but it had been clear to Robertus that Tiberius' second housekeeper hated Thomas and Antonia as much as he loved the emperor, his hate probably born out of the jealousy he felt towards the handsome young slave – now more than ever after learning that Thomas was an Omega and therefore someone Tiberius could desire and choose over Publius as the strong and powerful Alpha he was. The thought of Tiberius wanting to take Thomas into his bed disturbed Robertus way more than it actually should do, and he was angry with himself that he couldn't stop thinking about the handsome slave who was every bit as proud, brave and defiant as any Roman citizen coming from one of the noble families.

Apart from being worried about Thomas' well-being during his absence, Robertus also really did miss Marcus, and he was angry and disappointed that his precious and very rare private quality time with his friend and lover had been interrupted because of a greedy merchant who hadn't been able to keep his hands to himself and tried to take with force what had been denied him.

Robertus was just musing about perhaps sitting down on one of the benches despite his aching bones when the door the young slave had disappeared through opened again, and Rufus, Tiberius' first housekeeper, emerged on the threshold, smiling widely at him.

“Legatus Levantus, it's always a pleasure to have you as our most welcome guest. Please come with me, my Dominus the great emperor Tiberius wants to welcome you personally and talk to you before I'll see to you getting comfortable in the guest quarters. You must be tired after your long ride.”

Robertus returned the smile with honesty. “The pleasure is all mine, Rufus. I cannot tell you how sorely I've missed your comforting and calming presence in the emperor's villa,” he said, and the red-haired Celt looked at him with sympathy visible in his eyes. “You're too kind, Dominus,” he said, his voice polite and understanding, but also with a hint of amusement.

“I'm not kind, I'm merely telling the truth, Rufus. My patience has already been tested more than I would have thought it possible after hardly more than just one day.” Robertus knew that he was grousing, but he was tired and not in the mood for false courtesies.

Rufus let his mask slip just for a split second. “I can imagine, Dominus, and I am really sorry to hear that. Be sure that everything will be to your liking as long as you're here and the emperor's personal guest.”

“Thank you, Rufus, I know that it will be. I'm sorry, I'm just tired and worried.”

“Of course, Dominus. There is nothing you needed to be sorry for. Emperor Tiberius will take your worries serious and find a solution for your problems.”

Robertus sighed as he followed Rufus to Tiberius' private living room. “I know, Rufus, he always does,” was all he said, hoping that this time wouldn't be the first time of all times that Tiberius would deny him his request and decide that the impudent Omega slave who had attacked his merchant had to pay for what he had done and deserved to die.

 

***

 

“Robertus, my dear friend, I didn't think that your longing for my company would become so unbearable after only two days that you would have to return to me so quickly to ease the pain of your homesickness,” Tiberius remarked dryly when Robertus entered the surprisingly small and unobtrusive chamber. Other people not knowing Tiberius as well as Robertus did would at least have been surprised, expecting much larger and more splendid imperial quarters.

The younger Alpha had been here before a lot of times because he belonged to the few hand-picked people Tiberius trusted enough to invite them into his private rooms, and he wasn't surprised about the simplicity of Tiberius' personal rooms at all. He had spent enough time as Tiberius' subordinate to know that Tiberius would have chosen the life of the military commander and soldier he had been most of his life over the life as an emperor given the choice, one of the reasons why the younger Alpha valued Tiberius' company and friendship so highly.

The older one even got up from his recliner to pull Robertus into a brief but tight hug, and the dark-haired legatus embraced his friend and mentor with real joy about their reunion.

“You know me too well, my emperor,” he joked weakly, and Tiberius narrowed his eyes in displeasure. “I think I remember that I told you to call me Tiberius when we're alone, Robertus. Don't make me repeat myself! Rufus doesn't count here, because he is the only one I really trust with everything except for you and Marcus, so him being in the same room with us is as good as if it was only the two of us.” The emperor smiled at his housekeeper and confidant, and Rufus smiled back and bowed his head.

“Thank you, Dominus, you honor me. I shall see to a light dinner being prepared for you at once.”

“Yes, do that, Rufus. My friend looks tensed and tired, I want you to serve him personally later, I think a nice bath and one of your massages would do wonders for his well-being. Something tells me that he is eager to return to my villa and his dear friend Marcus Retus as soon as possible, and you're simply the best when it comes to massaging the kinks out of someone's back after a long day in the saddle.”

“As you wish, Dominus.” Rufus closed the door to leave Robertus and Tiberius alone and see to his duties, and the older Alpha gestured to the recliner before the glass door that led to his private garden.

“Lie down and tell me what's so urgent and important that you couldn't send a messenger to me, my friend,” he said, walking over to the recliner where he had lain and read when Robertus had entered the room.

Robertus did as he had been told, stretching out on the lounger and waiting for his imperial friend to do the same. “There has been an incident in your villa today,” he started when Tiberius had made himself comfortable and was looking at him.

“An incident?” Tiberius raised a questioning eyebrow but waited patiently for Robertus to pull himself together. The young Legatus felt as nervous as he had felt only rare times in his life, the weight of responsibility pressing down on his shoulders. It depended on his carefully chosen words whether or not Thomas and Antonia would survive and not have to face a severe punishment, and he took a deep breath and licked over his dry lips.

“Speak freely, my friend, I will listen to you and think carefully about what you have to tell me before making any decisions. I can see how important this talk is to you, you wouldn't have come here if it wasn't something concerning you personally,” Tiberius encouraged him, and Robertus nodded and took another deep breath before he finally started to speak.

Tiberius listened to his narration with an impassive face and without interrupting him, and when Robertus was finished, he closed his mouth and gazed at the older one, waiting for the emperor's reaction with his heart hammering hard and fast in his chest.

 

***

 

The impressive Alpha with the brown hair and the attentive eyes regarded him thoughtfully and with the hint of a smile curling at his lips. The smile might be a good sign, and Robertus allowed his shoulders to release some of the tension that had stiffened them.

“So you have met Thomas at last, my friend.”

This calm statement wasn't what Robertus had expected, and he blinked in confusion. It didn't happen often that he was stunned speechless, but Tiberius' strange reaction caught him by surprise. Robertus was one of his few real friends, and he knew the other Alpha from his time when he had been Augustus' military leader in Germania, being able to read in his face and posture like only Rufus perhaps could do otherwise; but this time he didn't know what to make out of Tiberius' behavior and it made him feel nervous again.

Robertus had become his subordinate three years after the lost battle in the Teutoburger Forest; and he knew that Tiberius still hadn't gotten over it, refusing to talk about it even with Robertus. Tiberius had been in Pannonia and Illyria when Varus had lost three legions to the last man, and his return as Augustus' proconsul in Germania had always had a bitter taste. Tiberius didn't hate the Teutons, but he couldn't forget what had happened seven years ago, and Robertus was sure that Tiberius blamed himself for the lost battle and couldn't forgive himself that he hadn't been there when Arminius had attacked and slaughtered so many Romans.

There were so many things Robertus didn't know about those years of Tiberius' time in Germania before he had served under the older Alpha's command - as one of the youngest tribuni at first and then as the youngest legatus in Tiberius' entire legions - and Robertus suspected that the emperor had lost more than only one close friend in the thick forests of this beautiful but dangerous and hostile country.

The younger man couldn't really tell why he had to think of all of this in this moment, but Tiberius' expression was the expression of someone who was lost in sad and long gone memories, and Robertus' sixth sense told him that these memories had something to do with the things he had just informed Tiberius about – and that Thomas somehow had something to do with these memories, even though Robertus didn't know how this should be possible.

“Yes, I have.” Robertus now said as he returned Tiberius' gaze, meeting his close scrutiny with an impassive face.

“I don't need to ask you whether or not you know that Thomas is an Omega,” Tiberius stated, the smile curling at the corners of his mouth deepening when Robertus' eyes lit up for a split second. “Of course you have realized that right away.”

Robertus nodded. “Your housekeeper Publius didn't know it though.”

“No, his senses are far too dull to recognize an Omega. Publius has his qualities, but sensitivity doesn't belong to them. Besides, I didn't want him to know. I've made sure that only Rufus and Lucia knew about Thomas' second gender. They were the ones providing Thomas with the suppressants ever since he presented as an Omega five years ago. He was a late bloomer, but this is understandable given the circumstances, I guess.”

Robertus refused to wonder about what circumstances Tiberius was referring to, and the older Alpha refused to enlighten him further.

“You left Thomas in your villa on purpose when you left it last week. You already knew that I had agreed to stay there during the next months and knew that I would meet him then. I had already wondered why I had never seen him among your slaves and servants during one of my countless visits at your villa or residence here in Rome, but you apparently didn't want us to meet until yesterday,” Robertus realized, too stunned by this turn-out to even feel offended, although he probably should feel offended about Tiberius' more than obvious attempt to drive a wedge between Marcus and him. The dark-haired legatus had actually thought that Tiberius understood him and respected his feelings for the blond Alpha, but must have been wrong with that as he now realized.

“Yes, I must admit that I didn't want you to know about Thomas until now, Robertus. It hadn't been the right time for you to meet him before today.”

Robertus couldn't hide his anger and irritation completely. “And now it is?”

“Yes, my friend, but not because of the reason you apparently think that I've had. I know that you love Marcus, and I respect your feelings for him. Marcus is for sure a remarkable man, and he returns your feelings.” Tiberius met Robertus' angry glare with a sad smile. “It would be really stupid of me to think that I could separate the two of you this way. Our society might lack suitable Omegas, but you wouldn't need me to help you if you wanted to find one, Robertus.”

“I see.” Robertus resisted the urge to bite down on his lip and show his uncertainty this way. “Thomas is a fascinating young man, and for sure one of the most desirable Omegas I've ever met. I'm actually surprised that you don't want him for yourself, Tiberius,” he asked, hoping that he hadn't crossed a line with his open words.

Several strange emotions flickered over Tiberius' face. “My feelings towards Thomas have nothing to do with physical desire, Robertus. Nor would I stand a chance with him if they had. Thomas would never accept me as his Alpha. Of course I have a strong sense of protectiveness towards him, but not because I desire him.” The emperor's tone when he said that implied that his relationship to the young Omega was a whole lot more complicated than Robertus could even imagine without knowing more about Thomas, but it was clear to see that Tiberius wouldn't tell him more about it either, at least not now.

“Hmm, I'm not sure that I understand fully what's going on, but this may be as it is at the moment. But if I understood you correctly, then Thomas obviously didn't take it well that you decided to leave your estate without him and Antonia, leaving him under Publius' 'care' without explanation instead.”

“You're right that I have kept Thomas and Antonia close to me until a couple of days ago, and me leaving them in my villa instead of taking them with me back to Rome is most likely the reason for Thomas' defiance. He must have thought that I didn't care about Antonia and him any longer when I told him that they wouldn't come with me this time. Which couldn't be further from the truth. You know that I have never treated my slaves like properties and that their needs and wishes are important to me. I actually care deeply about Thomas' and Antonia's well-being, but I couldn't tell him more about my decision and the reasons for it. He's too stubborn and defiant to accept what's best for him, and meeting you is probably the best thing that has ever happened to him in his whole life so far,” Tiberius said rather ambiguously, smirking when he saw Robertus' incredulous gaze.

“Believe me that I have good reasons for manipulating both of you this way. You are most likely the only one who can save him, Robertus. That's the reason why I left them in my villa - and why I ordered you to spend the summer on my estate. Watching Senator Patricius was only the second reason why I asked you to stay there for a couple of weeks.”

“Save him?” Robertus frowned, and Tiberius sighed and rubbed his temples. “You will understand it when the time comes, my friend.”

Rufus knocking at the door and entering the room after Tiberius' short “come in!” interrupted them, and Robertus was actually grateful for the short break. Tiberius' ominous words confused him, increasing his exhaustion and his worries, and he needed a moment to collect his racing thoughts.

The red-haired Celt handed his imperial Dominus a mug with red wine, knowing Tiberius' preferences without having to ask him. Robertus watched him filling a plate with the emperor's favorite food and handing it to him as well, before turning his attention to Robertus. The dark-haired Alpha's thoughts were atill spinning in his mind, and he took the mug with the lighter wine Rufus offered him with a thankful smile.

“Thank you, Rufus, this is exactly what I need right now.”

“I thought so, Legatus.” Rufus served him with his favorite food as well, arranging bread, cheese, fruits and cold meat on the silver plate before handing the plate to the young legatus.

“Rufus, you'll have to see to my dear friend's well-being during his stay on my estate. Publius managed to annoy the legatus within just one day, and there has been an incident with my merchant Mucius Sixtus Pertellus I have to see to myself. You will leave Rome tomorrow together with Legatus Levantus, and you will serve him with the same loyalty you're serving me.”

Rufus shot Robertus a quick glance, bowing before the emperor. “Of course, Dominus, everything shall be to your liking.”

Tiberius nodded contentedly, nibbling at a slice of cheese. “Very well. I will send Titus and Silvanus with you. They shall accompany Publius and Pertellus back to Rome. I'm sure that Pertellus will forget his black eye and his bleeding nose after being invited to spend a few days in my company.”

The older Alpha bared his teeth to a wolfish grin, and Robertus had to suppress his own grin. He really didn't envy the merchant for being Tiberius' personal guest after his return to Rome, something told him that Pertellus wouldn't enjoy Tiberius' company as much as Robertus normally did.

“So you won't punish Thomas for his attempt to protect Antonia?” Robertus hadn't realized that he'd been holding his breath until his lungs exhaled it in a deep relieved sigh.

Tiberius' grin deepened, and his eyes began to sparkle. “That depends on how you define the word punishment. I wanted to gift you with something truly special and unique for a rather long time, my dear friend Robertus, and I think that I have found the perfect gift for you, although I doubt that he will feel the same way about it.”

“He?” Robertus felt a vague queasiness rise in his stomach at Tiberius' smug words.

“Yes, he. Thomas will be your slave from this day on. He's my gift for you, and I am sure that you are the only one who will be able to really tame this special Omega. Therefore, it will be upon you to decide about whether or not he is to be punished for what he did to protect his foste... Antonia, I mean.”

Robert found himself gaping at the older Alpha with his mouth hanging open. “You're gifting me with a slave? But I don't need a slave, especially not this one, Tiberius! You can't be serious about this!” he cried out, feeling as if he was the one having to face a punishment.

Tiberius leaned against the backseat of his recliner. “Why not? You came to beg for Thomas' life, so it is only logical that you will be responsible for him in the future. I am sure that the two of you will get along with each other very well when Thomas has finally accepted that he belongs to you from now on.”

“He will hate it.” Robertus' head was throbbing with a bad headache, and the wine he had sipped from was not the reason for his dizziness and discomfort.

“I'm sure that he will hate it at the beginning. He wouldn't be the Thomas I know if he didn't hate the thought of belonging to the strongest Alpha of the entire Roman Empire, Robertus.” Tiberius agreed with a smile. “Thomas is much more strong-willed, stubborn and defiant than most of the Alphas and Betas I've met – except for you, my dear friend – and he's surely much more defiant and stubborn than it is actually good for him. It's upon you as his Alpha to tame him and show him that there is no need to fight against you - and that you're the only one who can give him what he craves for with every fiber of his being.”

Robertus swallowed, asking himself what Tiberius meant with his words. It was clear that the emperor wasn't referring to intimacy or the mating bond between an Alpha and their Omega, even though the thought of coming closer to Thomas this way was far more tempting and appealing to Robertus than it should have been. He had never wanted or desired anyone else than Marcus, and he loved the blond Alpha with all of his heart. Yet, he couldn't help but admit that he had desired the fascinating Omega with hair like dark honey and those beautiful eyes with different colors right from first sight on.

But he knew that Thomas would hate the thought of Robertus being his new Dominus, and he would fight against his reaction to Robertus as a powerful Alpha with all he had, that much was clear.

The dark-haired Alpha looked at his imperial friend, struggling not to show the storm raging inside his heart.

“I see, Tiberius. And what is it Thomas is craving for so badly?” he wanted to know, his voice far too hoarse for his liking and peace of mind.

The emperor became serious within the blink of an eye, his eyes glowing in this strange light Robertus had already noticed earlier this evening.

“Justice, Robertus Levantus. Your Omega is craving justice.”


	4. Robertus' Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robertus returns to Tiberius' private villa, and he has to inform Thomas and Marcus about Tiberius' special gift...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the feedback to the first three chapters, my dear readers, I hope you will like this chapter as much as the first ones! <33  
> It finally contains some sexy interaction between Robertus and Marcus, this is a Müllendowskeus story after all. ;-)

Robertus left Rome the following day early in the morning, and the pleasant evening in Tiberius' company together with a hot bath and Rufus' massage afterwards had revived his spirits and helped him to get several hours of peaceful and undisturbed sleep.

Rufus was a good rider, and they reached the emperor's villa shortly after noon, the red-haired Celt taking matters in his skilled hands right after their arrival.

“I'll see to Titus and Silvanus getting something to eat and a few hours of rest before they'll return to Rome together with Publius and Mucius Pertellus, Dominus. I guess that you'd prefer a light meal after the long ride in the sun. I shall see to it being brought to the bathroom. You surely want to take a quick bath before talking to Tribunus Retus and your charges.”

Robertus smiled gratefully at him. “Yes, Rufus, you know me. I cannot tell you how grateful I am to have you here, even though I shouldn't say that because my dear friend will certainly miss you sorely.”

Rufus allowed himself a brief chuckle. “That's the reason why I want to make sure that Titus and Silvanus can return to our great emperor as quickly as possible. I know that your first impression of Publius was a bad one, but he really serves Emperor Tiberius with greatest devotion and passion. He will make up for my absence, don't worry about that, Dominus, and our great emperor won't miss anything during my absence.”

“That's good to know, Rufus, thank you for easing my mind.” Robertus normally saw personally to his beautiful stallion after a long and exhausting ride, but he needed to see for himself that nothing had happened to Thomas and Antonia during his absence, and this as soon as possible.

Titus seemed to sense his dilemma, because he bowed before his former superior. “It would be my honor to take care of Nightshade, Legatus. You know that I have done that before, he accepts my services although he doesn't allow anyone else except you and Tribunus Marcus to ride him.”

Nightshade snorted approvingly as if to confirm Titus' words, and Robertus gratefully patted the shiny black neck of his Arab.

“Thank you, Titus, I'd like to take you up on your offer today. You'll be my good boy and let Titus groom and feed you, Nightshade, won't you?”

Nightshade neighed softly and pushed against Robertus' chest with his nose in a tender farewell, and Robertus watched Titus guide his horse to the stables with a sigh before turning around and heading to the entrance of the villa. He wouldn't find any peace of mind until he had talked to Thomas and Marcus and seen that Antonia was recovering, but he needed to wash away the dirt from their journey before that.

Robertus pushed the door open without waiting for the young guard to do that for him, and he entered the cool hall with a relieved sigh. The young Legatus didn't know how he should explain to Thomas that Tiberius had chosen him to be Thomas' new Dominus, and he really didn't know how he should explain that to his beloved Marcus, but he would find a way to do that – after a quick bath and a light meal, that is.

He really needed a few minutes to himself to regain his composure, and taking a bath would help him with that, everything else would have to wait for a little bit longer.

 

***

 

“The Legatus is back!” The news spread out very quickly after the return of the impressive Alpha, echoing in the corridors and sounding through the gardens clear to hear for Thomas; and the dark-blond Omega couldn't help but feel disappointed that the man who had haunted him in his restless slumber for the rest of the night obviously wasn't in a hurry to see him some time soon.

Robertus Levantus must know how insecure Antonia felt, fearing that the emperor hadn't shown mercy and agreed to a lighter punishment but wanted them to be beaten or even killed for their severe disobedience, mustn't he? How could he dare to let her wait for the answers to her most pressing concerns? Thomas paced up and down in the room where they were trapped, and he refused to admit that Antonia watching him silently from where she lay curled up in her bed wasn't the only one who had good reasons to be nervous about the delayed talk about their future.

The young tribunus Marcus Retus had left their quarters about an hour ago to welcome his superior and lover – Thomas didn't know how it was possible that two of the strongest Alphas he had ever met were so obviously and deeply in love with each other – and he had ordered Thomas to stay where he was and not open the door for anyone else but him and Robertus.

Publius had actually tried to send two of his loyal accomplices to drag Thomas and Antonia back to the cells this morning, shortly after Marcus had left them to talk to Nurio Santinus and Marius Gordianus about their future duties. He had come back just in time to keep Gaius and Florius from chaining Thomas, and Marius and Nurio were guarding their quarters now personally.

“Why doesn't he come and tell us what the emperor has decided? Why doesn't he want to ease our troubled minds but keeps us in suspense instead?” Thomas growled to himself as he started another round of his pacing, and he flinched violently when he got an unexpected answer to his complaints.

“Because he needed to wash away the dirt from the long ride beforehand. The roads were pretty dusty due to the long dryness, and I didn't want to insult your nose with my smell and bring the dirt to our rooms, Thomas.”

Thomas whirled around his axis, and he felt heat coloring his cheeks in a deep red when he stared at the dark-haired Alpha his thoughts circled around ever since he had first laid his eyes upon him the previous day.

Robertus was for sure a remarkable and beautiful sight, his bare legs accentuated by the simple red tunic he wore, the red color only the highest ranking officers were allowed to wear. Robertus' tunic was simple but clearly of high quality, the wool it was made of looking soft and not scratchy like the wool servants and slaves had to wear, the color a deep and rich red and not pale and shabby.

The handsome Alpha didn't need jewelry to boost his attractiveness, only the hems of his clothing were adorned with thin silvery threads that increased the blue of his eyes and gave them a silvery shimmer as well. The only jewelry Robertus actually wore were two golden bracelets enclosing his slim wrists and the thin cord accentuating his slim waist, made of the same color as the threads on his tunic were. Robertus' beige sandals draw the watcher's attention to his long legs, strong-muscled and perfectly shaped legs as Thomas couldn't help but notice again, and to his elegant feet – which weren't deformed like the feet of most people Thomas knew but beautiful and carefully manicured.

Robertus' smooth tanned skin shimmered in the sunlight falling through the windows as if he had rubbed oil into it, and Thomas felt his mouth go dry with an unexpected wave of desire shooting through him. He didn't want to desire this Alpha, he didn't want to desire anyone, and the young Omega instinctively stepped back in the feeble and useless attempt to protect himself and diminish the effect Robertus' mere presence had on him.

The pose with slightly spread legs and his arms folded across his chest had to be Robertus' favorite pose, Thomas thought, and he couldn't deny the truth that it made him feel safe and intimidated at the same time. Safe because Robertus' posture showed his self-confidence and his inner strength, giving those living under his protection the feeling that he wouldn't let any harm come to them, and intimidated because Robertus' posture made clear that he wouldn't allow his charges any disobedience to his orders.

“I see! So your comfort of course meant more to you than our fears and worries,” Thomas snapped helplessly, lifting his chin up in defiance in order not to show his confusion. He expected Robertus to get angry, but Robertus' expression didn't change, and he merely crossed the room to kneel down beside Antonia's cot.

“No, Thomas, my comfort is of less importance to me than your well-being. But I have learned the hard way that being dirty when visiting someone who is injured or sick can be the sick or injured person's death sentence. Antonia has had several rather deep cuts and open wounds when I left you yesterday, and I've seen the deep scratches on your knees and your arms as well. I would never forgive myself if me not having taken the time to clean myself thoroughly before coming to you would cause more damage to either of you than the one that had already been done to you before,” the young legatus said calmly, and Thomas didn't know what to answer to that.

Robertus gently reached out to lay his hand under Antonia's chin and make her look at him. Thomas gaped down at his thick shock of hair, unable to speak and feeling confused and torn between anger and gratitude about Robertus' foresightedness, and another wave of desire shot through him when the tempting scent of a strong and healthy Alpha tickled his nose.

The young legatus ignored his gasp, focusing on the beautiful Beta who returned his gaze with big eyes filled with fear and pain.

“You don't need to fear anything, Antonia.” Robertus spoke slowly and pronounced his words carefully. “The great emperor won't punish you, and you are under my protection now. No one will ever come near you against your will again, you have my word on that. Pertellus is leaving the villa within the next hour, and Publius is going with him. Emperor Tiberius has summoned him back to Rome, and Rufus will take over his job and be the housekeeper for the length of our stay here in the emperor's private estate. Have you understood what I've told you?”

Antonia nodded her head, her features softening and her body relaxing visibly. “I'm pleased to see how good you are at reading lips, Antonia. I will have Thomas teaching me how to sign with you, but this will take some time for me to learn.”

Antonia's smile widened, and she moved her fingers as she signed something. Thomas cleared his throat when Robertus turned his head to look up at him with questioning eyes. “Antonia is sure that you will learn how to sign very quickly, Legatus.”

“I hope that I can meet her expectations,” Robertus remarked dryly, pursing his lips. “I remember having told you to call me Robertus when we're alone. I'm not good at having to repeat myself without losing my patience.”

“I didn't think you were – Legatus.” Thomas held his ground even when Robertus rose to his feet and invaded his space. “I am Emperor Tiberius' slave and I will call you Legatus because calling you by your name wouldn't be appropriate for a slave you are about to punish for his actions and his demeanor. The emperor is my Dominus, not you, so 'Legatus' is the correct addressing.”

Robertus bared his teeth to a wolfish grin, and Thomas was strongly reminded of the black panther again, his heart speeding up with either fear or desire, the young Omega couldn't tell for sure. It was probably a mixture of both, but Thomas decided to ignore the desire.

“How obedient you have become after just one day, Thomas,” the dark-haired Alpha purred, but his purr sounded dangerous and not soothing at all. “Marcus must have done miracles to make you being so eager to please me with the for a slave appropriate behavior. I''m not sure whether I shall thank him for that or rather tell him off, because I'd liked your defiance much better. But I am sure that it will come back soon enough, because your assumption was wrong.”

Thomas took only shallow breaths because Robertus' Alpha-scent was overwhelming standing so close to him. He could feel the insides of his thighs moistening – something that had never happened before, and this although he had just taken another dose of his suppressants this morning.

“My assumption?” he croaked out, and Robertus nodded and glided closer. “Yes, Thomas. Both of them, actually. I'm not going to punish you for anything, and you're not the slave of my imperial friend any longer. Emperor Tiberius was so kind to honor me with a special gift, and you belong to me from now on. My first order for you is to call me Robertus when there are no strangers around, and I expect you to stick to this order in any case.”

Thomas' mouth fell open, and he stared at Robertus in shocked disbelief. “Emperor Tiberius did what? No, it can't be! It can't be that he did that to me! You must have misunderstood him. He would never sell me! He promised me to... to...” Thomas couldn't finish his sentence, and he felt tears well up in his eyes to his utter dismay.

Robertus' eyes darkened with some emotions Thomas couldn't detect, and he reached out and cupped his cold cheek. “Tiberius didn't sell you, Thomas. You were his gift for me. You are my Omega now, and you'll better get used to it very quickly.”

Thomas stepped back, shoving Robertus' hand to the side without caring about getting punished for that later. His eyes shot angry blue and green fire at the Alpha, and he gritted his teeth and balled his fists.

“This will never happen, Robertus Levantus! I might be your slave from now on, but I will never be your Omega, no way! I rather die than let you touch me, and I will never call you my Alpha! Touch me and I will teach you that Omegas are able to fight and defend themselves, do you hear me? I will never be your Omega, Alpha, never in my whole life!”

 

***

 

Marcus was waiting for Robertus in the garden when the older Alpha joined him after his talk with Thomas and Antonia, and the younger one frowned slightly when he saw the lines around the eyes of his superior, lover and best friend.

“What happened, Robertus? You looked much better when you arrived here two hours ago than you look now, and Antonia and Thomas were fine when I left them to welcome you back and let you talk to them privately,” Marcus asked, opening his arms for his worried friend.

Robertus embraced him gratefully, burying his face on Marcus' shoulder as he allowed himself a short moment of weakness. Marcus carded his fingers through the other Alpha's dark hair, waiting patiently for his superior to share his worries with him. He could feel the tension beneath his fingers, and Marcus realized with astonishment that Robertus must be afraid of his reaction to whatever it was he needed to say to him. The two Alphas knew each other long and well enough to sense the other one's mood without them having to utter their thoughts, and he pulled his exhausted lover closer to his body, hoping that his warmth and familiar scent would calm Robertus down.

Marcus had hardly ever seen his friend as upset as he was now, and he continued to stroke his hair and pressed a gentle kiss onto the back of his head.

“Thomas didn't take the news well,” Robertus mumbled into his neck, actually sounding embarrassed.

Marcus drew back to look at his friend, his stomach clenching with a sudden bout of fear. “Which news, Robertus? Has Tiberius ordered you to punish Thomas and Antonia? I really thought that he would understand that Thomas only wanted to keep Pertellus from raping and maybe even killing Antonia! By the way, how comes that we hadn't known about Thomas' existence before our arrival here? We have visited Tiberius so many times over the last years, but I am sure that I would have remembered Thomas if we had ever seen him before yesterday.”

“Not here, Marcus, come with me,” Robertus sighed, rubbing his temples and walking over to the maze where they would be out of earshot. Marcus followed him, his gaze fixed on the older Alpha's stiff back. For a while, they strolled along the path that led them deeper into the maze, and Marcus felt himself getting more and more nervous at the anxiety radiating from the man who had won his heart right at first sight.

It wasn't easy for Marcus to submit to the other Alpha when they made love, but he knew that it would even be harder for Robertus to submit to him despite the deep love the young legatus felt for him, and he loved and respected Robertus far too much to ask him for his surrender more than only once or twice within months. The last time Robertus had let him be on top and the more dominant one had been more than six months ago, when Marcus had had one of his rare ruts, and Marcus knew that he would have to ask him soon again, but he was willing to surrender to Robertus for a few more times because it was obvious that the other Alpha was not in the state to even think of that at the moment as worked up as he was.

As strange as it was, but Robertus never gave him the feeling that Marcus was really submitting to him, he always made sure that Marcus knew that Robertus only saw the equally strong Alpha in him Marcus actually was, and their lovemaking was more a tender battle for dominance even when Marcus was bottoming. Robertus never knotted him, and he was surprisingly talkative when he prepared Marcus to ease the inevitable pain of the first thrusts the younger Alpha felt when he took him - because Alphas weren't meant to take another Alpha's cock with the same natural ease Omegas could do.

Robertus' hoarsely whispered words of admiration, love and desire never ceased to arouse Marcus incredibly, and he challenged his passionate lover in return to prove himself worthy of another Alpha's willing submission. Robertus always made sure that Marcus found his release before him, holding himself back with iron self-control until his tribunus writhed and shivered in ecstasy, and he never took Marcus' willingness to bottom for him for granted.

It had been a couple of days since their last time, and Marcus was angry of Pertellus and Publius that they were responsible for Robertus' forced trip to Rome. His friend and superior was upset and as insecure as Marcus had never seen him before, and this made him feel uncertain as well.

They had reached the center of the maze with the small clearing and Marcus mused about asking him what was wrong again when Robertus suddenly turned around and literally jumped him, pushing Marcus down onto the soft green grass and pinning him to the ground with his own body.

Marcus' Alpha instincts rose to the surface instantly, and he growled in warning, but Robertus' ardent kiss silenced his protest and distracted him from his urge to fight against him and make Robertus submit to him. It felt too good to finally be so close to him again, and Robertus' kiss was desperate and filled with so much longing and desire that Marcus opened his lips for him to let him in, wrapping his arms tightly around his back and bucking his hips up in the overwhelming need for friction. They were both rock-hard within seconds, and they only loosened their embrace to wriggle out of their loincloths before they pressed their bodies against each other again. Neither of them had thought of bringing oil with them and Robertus drew back from Marcus' bruised lips to spit onto his fingers, pushing them between Marcus' legs as he claimed his mouth in another fierce kiss.

They were too impatient to feel one another as close as two beings could only be to go slow or waste time with a long foreplay, Robertus' fingers working Marcus open with single-minded determination and something akin to despair.

“I'm sorry, Mars, but I need you now. Need to take you, feel you, please...” Robertus' hungry lips were everywhere on his face, and Marcus just dug his nails into his scalp to deepen their kiss again.

“Need you too, missed you so, my mate.” The dark-haired Alpha flinched slightly, and a low and guttural sound escaped his lips. “You're mine, Marcus, you're mine, Alpha!”

Marcus shivered with a forceful wave of desire and lust shooting through him, Robertus' possessive words arousing him more than they should do. “And you're mine, Robertus! Show me that you're worthy my surrender!”

Robertus smelled so good, so tempting, and Marcus inhaled his unique scent and grazed his vulnerable throat with his teeth, wishing he could leave his mark upon him and complete their bond so badly that it hurt. But it wasn't the right time to do it now, and Marcus had learned to be patient a long time ago.

The young legatus hissed, pulling his fingers out of Marcus' quivering channel and spitting onto them again to line himself up. Marcus' short yellow-golden tunic had crawled upwards, and his aching erection leaked against Robertus' worked-out abs, smearing droplets of arousal all over his skin.

Robertus pushed against Marcus' legs to make himself comfortable between them, looking down at him with hooded dark-blue eyes. His face was flushed with desire, sweat covering his forehead, and he looked so beautiful that Marcus' throat tightened.

“Take me, Alpha, take me and make me come hard!” he snarled, his desire painful in its intensity. Marcus needed to find his release more than he had needed it in a very long time, the closeness to the desirable and defiant Omega together with his love and longing for Robertus taking their toll. Marcus' mind was clouded with lust, and he took a deep breath and tried to relax when he felt the older Alpha's impressive length nudging at his entrance. It would burn more today because oil worked better as lubricant than spit, but it had to be enough, and Marcus pushed his hips up and bared his teeth.

“Damn it, what are you waiting for, legatus? Just fuck me finally, will you?”

Robertus' eyes lit up at the challenge, and he bent down to swallow Marcus' strangled cry with his passionate kiss as he pushed into him, breaching the tight ring muscle and sheathing himself deep into Marcus' tight and hot passage. His tongue mirrored what he was doing with his Alpha-cock, and Marcus howled into his mouth and scratched Robertus' back, his fingers leaving thin red lines - marks of passion and desire - where the tunic didn't cover Robertus' body.

The first intrusion burnt more than it usually did, but Marcus welcomed the slight pain, knowing that it would fade again soon. He had taken Robertus when the other Alpha had been in rut, hardly able to keep himself from knotting him, and he could take him rather easily when Robertus was not in rut, restraining himself enough not to hurt the younger one seriously.

“Need you, love you...” Marcus couldn't tell who of them had spoken these words, but it didn't matter because they loved each other the same way, deeply and passionately.

Robertus' urgent movements became more tender when he felt Marcus relaxing underneath him, taking him in without fighting, and he changed the angle of his powerful thrusts to make sure that their encounter would be as pleasurable for Marcus as it was for him. Marcus swirled his tongue around in Robertus' mouth, trying to take control over their kiss at least, and the dark-haired Alpha let him do it without objection.

Marcus was so caught up in their kiss and the way the other man's weight pressed him down onto the ground that his orgasm almost took him by surprise. He hadn't noticed Robertus sneaking his hand between their bodies until he felt calloused fingers wrapping itself around his throbbing manhood, stroking it teasingly, and his back arched with the first wave of a painfully intensive climax before he even knew what was happening to him.

He could feel Robertus watching him as he shuddered through his ecstasy, the other man's blue eyes taking in the sight of his in pleasure and lust contorted face. Robertus' musky scent intermingled with his own equally musky and yet different Alpha-scent, their natural fragrance stronger than usually because of the heated desire and lust both of them felt.

“Come for me, my beautiful Alpha, come for me and knot my hand,” Robertus whispered at his lips, and Marcus moaned into his kiss as he felt his knot swelling in Robertus' clever fingers.

“Ah yes, just like that! Give me more, I know that you can do better, Mars! Let me feel your hard knot and you'll get my seed in return!”

Marcus feared that the fire of his release would burn him, and he couldn't remember the last time his knot had been as thick and hard as it was now. The sensation of Robertus spilling hard and fast against his cramping walls and his sweet spot boosted his own ecstasy to incredible heights, and he moaned loudly, arching his back to feel Robertus deeper inside him.

The older Alpha shivered above him in time to the jets he shot into Marcus' secret core, and he growled into their kiss when Marcus wrapped his long legs around his hips to keep him from pulling out.

“Marcus, stop that! I can't control my knot, not this time!” the dark-haired legatus snarled, but Marcus just pulled his head down to kiss him again. “I know, meus amor, I want it, I want to feel your knot.”

They had never done this before, Marcus had never wanted Robertus to knot him before today.

“Meus pretiosus please, I don't want to hurt you!” Robertus begged, but it was already too late, Marcus could feel his knot swelling inside him, and the joy and happiness he felt about Robertus finally giving everything to him without holding himself back like he always did made the expected pain bearable and gave Marcus the feeling of finally being whole and complete.

“I want it, Robertus, I want your knot, I want all of you!” Marcus said hoarsely, and his hard kiss left no doubts that he was speaking the truth and really longed for Robertus knotting him.

He had always known that Robertus was an Alpha, he had known right from the start what it meant to want another Alpha as his mate, and Marcus didn't regret it that he had kept Robertus from pulling away before his knot had formed.

The older Alpha lay completely still, his only motions the movements of his cock jerking deep inside Marcus' body as it spurted more jets of hot seed into his channel. Marcus focused on his breathing, and it helped him to relax and savor their first time being tied together like that, being an inseparable unit for a few precious moments. He shot one last weak spurt into Robertus' fingers, his knot slowly softening.

“I love you, Marcus, I love you more than anything. Nothing will ever take my love away from you. Nothing and no one.”

Marcus stroked Robertus' back, kissing his lover on his cheeks. “I know, meus amor, believe me, I know that. Tell me what happened. Does Tiberius want you to punish Thomas?”

Robertus shook his head. He shifted his weight until they lay comfortably on their sides, still connected where his knot was still hard and big inside Marcus.

The older Alpha met Marcus' gaze, and the blond tribunus could see fear in them again. Robertus swallowed several times, and his voice was choked when he opened his mouth to tell Marcus what apparently scared him so much.

“No, Tiberius doesn't want me to punish Thomas or Antonia. Quite the opposite. He didn't want us to know about Thomas before yesterday for some reasons, and he didn't tell me more about Thomas than we both already knew about him. But Tiberius did something neither Thomas nor me expected. He ordered me to take care of him from now on – he gifted him to me, telling me that I was the only one who could give him what he craves for! Thomas is my slave now, and I just don't know what to do with him, Marcus!”


	5. Hurt And Anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas is furious after the news that he belongs to Robertus now, and his talk with his new owner does nothing to calm him down either, especially when he realizes what Robertus and Marcus have done before Robertus came to him again...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is written entirely from Thomas' POV, and I hope that it isn't too boring to read. I wasn't well over the last days and I had a surprisingly hard time finding back into this story after 'The Dark King'. The next chapter will have some interaction between Robertus, Marcus and Thomas, so please bear with me...

His new owner had left him a couple of hours ago to talk to his second, friend and lover, but Thomas was still fuming, unable to concentrate on anything else than his righteous ire.

How could the damn Alpha dare to manipulate the great emperor like this – talking Tiberius into abandoning the Omega he had sworn to protect years ago just for Robertus being able to lay his own ugly hands on him then?

Not that Legatus Robertus Levantus' hands were really ugly – quite the opposite was true. The dark-haired Alpha had for sure the most beautiful and elegant male hands Thomas had ever seen – except for the hands of the younger Alpha Marcus Retus perhaps, which were equally elegant and beautiful as Thomas had to admit, but this was not the point here of course.

Thomas frowned irritated by this sudden and more than unwelcome thought, not wanting to admit that the blond Alpha aroused feelings in him he didn't know how to deal with. It was bad enough that the arrogant and impudent, far too self-confident legatus made him feel things he didn't want to feel at all, Thomas really couldn't deal with more complications, his life was more than hard and complicated enough anyway.

But he was really not in the mood to consider either of the two handsome and impressive Alphas as a possible mate – let alone both of them - and he felt hurt, angry and confused that the only Alpha he had ever trusted had let him down like that, gifting him to another and far too bossy Alpha Thomas had just met two days ago without any warning.

Antonia watched him pace up and down in their chamber silently, and Thomas was grateful that she didn't try to 'talk' to him in his state. He had learned to sign fluently at a rather young age, but he didn't think that he could explain his feelings to her in an adequate way by using his hands only at the moment.

Thomas actually hadn't thought much about Tiberius' reasons when the emperor had told him that he would stay in his villa together with Antonia while Tiberius would return to Rome without them a couple of days ago. The most powerful Alpha of the entire Roman Empire, who behaved more like a father or a tutor towards him than acting like his owner most of the times, had done that a few times before because he knew that Antonia and Thomas actually hated Rome, and Robertus and Marcus' arrival two days ago had gone almost unnoticed by the young Omega because of the different tasks Tiberius' second housekeeper had loaded upon him with greatest eagerness and obvious delight.

Publius had made sure that Thomas and Antonia were busied from sunrise to darkness, washing laundry and doing all of those things Tiberius wouldn't have allowed the nasty and arrogant housekeeper to force such tasks upon his two personal slaves if he had still been around. The plump Beta hated Thomas with all of his heart, always thinking that the handsome slave with the unruly demeanor got more than he deserved and wanting to take revenge for that whenever he got the chance to do so.

Thomas actually didn't mind doing the laundry or sweeping the corridors as much as Publius most likely thought that he hated these jobs though, because it gave him the opportunity to free his mind from the memories still haunting him when he focused on such simple tasks, something he was normally grateful for.

Sweeping the marble tiles and washing the bedlinen were tasks Thomas didn't want the slim and fragile Beta to do all by herself anyway, and he always made sure that Antonia didn't need to carry the heavy baskets with the wet bed clothes or hang them over the clotheslines without his help.

The incident with the merchant had led to Thomas meeting the dark-haired Alpha and his blond companion for the first time, and their first encounter had totally taken him by surprise and aroused a storm of feelings in him the young Omega couldn't calm down again, no matter how hard he tried to tell himself that Robertus and Marcus were just like any other hateful Alpha he knew.

Only that the legatus and the younger tribunus weren't like any other Alpha Thomas knew, they were exceptional and made him crave for something he would never have, and the young Omega with the hair like dark honey and the beautiful bi-colored eyes feared that his stupid heart wouldn't listen to the voice of reason and his mind when he told it that it could never have what it secretly longed for. Robertus and Marcus loved each other deeply, that was clear to see, and they would never see him in any other way than as the unimportant and disobedient impudent slave he actually was.

If anything, than Robertus and Marcus would take him in their bed just to play with him, treating him like a toy and a pleasure slave, two proud aristocratic Romans who had every right to do as it pleased them and order an unworthy and needy Omega slave into their bed without caring about their feelings only the slightest. Slaves were only properties, and Thomas'd better not forget that.

A quiet sound coming from the door pulled Thomas out of his dark thoughts, and the young Omega turned around and stared at the opening door with angrily narrowed eyes. His nostrils flared when the one his thoughts had circled around for hours emerged on the threshold, and it took him a moment to recognize the other man who had come with Robertus, now walking over to the cot where Antonia had curled herself up.

“Rufus! What are you doing here?” Thomas cried out in relief, ignoring his new owner on purpose. If the legatus would punish him for his impudence, than Thomas would take his punishment like a man and show him that Omegas weren't weak creatures whining for the attention of any random Alpha just like the older man most likely expected him to behave.

Rufus exchanged a quick glance with Robertus, who had stopped to block the way out of the room with his broad frame filling the doorway almost completely, smiling at Thomas when the Alpha with the dark hair and the piercing blue eyes nodded ever so slightly.

“The great emperor decided to send me to his villa and serve his dear friends Legatus Levantus and Tribunus Marcus Retus during their stay here, Thomas. Publius is needed in Rome, and my imperial Dominus ordered me to to fulfill his duties as long as Publius isn't here to do that himself.”

Thomas flinched at Rufus' calm words, it hurt much more to hear the older man confirming that Tiberius wasn't Thomas' Dominus any longer than he had expected it to hurt.

“I see,” was all that came out of his mouth, his voice shallow but yet betraying his confusion and his grief rather clearly. Rufus' face softened when he saw the pain flickering over Thomas' handsome features, but he didn't try to console him, just wrapped his arms around Antonia to gently pick her up.

Thomas opened his mouth to protest, but Robertus' hard glance made him close it again. The dark-haired legatus must have bathed again, his hair was still slightly damp and curled into his forehead, and he was wearing a simple white tunic now instead of the red one he had worn hours ago. The realization what this meant hit Thomas like a hammer, and he gasped out as his heart clenched with the sharp pain shooting through his chest, even though he really didn't know why the thought of Robertus having slept with the younger Alpha disturbed him as much as it did.

Antonia stiffened visibly in Rufus' arms, sensing Thomas' distress, and the legatus turned his head to smile reassuringly at her. Thomas was torn between his relief that Robertus was kind and gentle towards the beautiful Beta and a new wave of anger shooting through him about the Alpha not being willing to show him the same kindness.

“Rufus will bring you to the bathroom, Antonia,” Robertus now pronounced carefully. “You're safe now, Publius and Mucius Pertellus have left the villa. Lucia and her sister Sybilla will help you to bathe and see to your injuries, my dear. I've made sure that you will be undisturbed and that no other man than Rufus and Thomas will come near you without your explicit permission. Is that alright with you, Antonia?”

Thomas swallowed hard when he saw Antonia's eyes lighting up by the prospect of a warm bath and spending time with Lucia and Sybilla, who had always treated her like a beloved younger sister, and he couldn't be angry with her that she craved to spend some time in the company of other women despite his wish to have her around as some kind of protection against the infuriating Alpha who confused him so much.

Antonia shot him a quick glance, and Thomas smiled tenderly at her and signed with his hands. _'It's fine, sweetheart, I want you to do that. I know how much you've craved for a bath and being allowed to leave this room to let Lucia and Sybilla take care of you. I'll be fine, the legatus won't harm me.'_

Thomas could feel Robertus' blue eyes upon his face and his fingers as he signed, but the older man didn't ask him what he had told the deaf and mute Beta, just looked expectantly at Antonia when Thomas was finished.

The young woman nodded and smiled gratefully at Robertus Levantus, making some signs with her own fingers.

Thomas cleared his throat, hating it how rough it sounded when he spoke up, avoiding the Alpha's attentive gaze. “She says thank you for your kindness, Legatus.”

Robertus smiled at Antonia. “You're very welcome, my dear.”

Thomas watched Rufus leaving the small chamber with Antonia in his arms, and his legs almost gave in underneath him when he realized that he was finally alone with his new owner for the first time since Robertus Levantus had saved him from Publius' wrath two days ago.

 

***

 

The two so different men measured each other silently for long seconds, the one a powerful and impressive Roman aristocrat and high ranking officer – an Alpha who was meant to rule and command by birth and nature - the other one a defiant and not less proud slave, an Omega most people considered too weak and helpless to live their lives without an Alpha to possess and dominate them.

Thomas lifted his chin up in defiance. His pride was the only thing left for him, and he wouldn't let Robertus Levantus take it away from him like everything else had been taken away from him.

The dark-haired Alpha wore the usual impassive mask on his face, but Thomas could see several emotions flicker in those brilliant deep blue depths, and his body reacted to the overwhelming Alpha-presence against his will, his scent becoming sweet and intense and his thighs becoming damp with the slick his secret core produced when Robertus' musky and so delicious scent filled his nose. The impressive Alpha might have bathed to wash away the traces of his passionate encounter with his lover, but the Omega could still smell Marcus Retus' different but not less tantalizing musky fragrance upon his smooth skin, the last hints of their recent lovemaking reminding Thomas painfully of what he could never have.

Thomas had never gone into heat again after the first time when he had presented as an Omega, Tiberius himself had made sure that Thomas always got the herbals he needed to suppress his nature and his heats. The emperor had never told him why he was so keen on keeping Thomas' second gender a secret, and Thomas had never asked him about that either, grateful that the surprisingly gentle Alpha had never shown any interest in taking him in his bed, but behaved like the beloved father Thomas had lost in the cruelest way imaginable.

Robertus' nostrils flared when the sweet scent of an aroused Omega perfumed the air in the small chamber, but he stayed where he was, standing in the middle of the room with his arms folded across his chest.

Thomas mused briefly about trying to run out of the room, but he was pretty sure that the well-trained officer would reach him in time and keep him from escaping, and Thomas didn't want to risk being touched by the Alpha who was able to trigger his instincts so easily, and this even though Thomas had taken a large dose of the herbals this morning to make sure that he wouldn't react to any Alpha crossing his way.

The young Omega couldn't help but wonder where Marcus Retus was, and the images of the two Alphas having ardent sex flashing unbidden before his mind's eye, the legatus and his tribunus lying naked in their bed, sweaty and moaning, irritated Thomas and made him feel angry and vulnerable in a way he had never felt before Robertus Levantus had come into his life just to turn his world upside down with one look of his crystal blue eyes.

“You are still angry as I can see, Thomas,” Robertus broke the heavy silence stretching between them at last, and Thomas was almost thankful that he had something he could focus on to keep the unwanted pictures from haunting him.

“Of course I am still angry. That's what you've wanted ever since you saw my kneeling on the marbles tiles in the hall, after all, wasn't it, Legatus? Tricking Emperor Tiberius into selling me to you so you could force me into your bed as your new Omega pleasure toy! It's hard for two Alphas to be together, especially when both are as strong and dominant as Tribunus Marcus Retus and you are, and you'd grown tired of having to fight for your lover's submission every single damn time, hadn't you? What would be easier than getting your hands on a nice and obedient Omega to warm your bed and give both of you what you want?”

Thomas knew that he was walking on very thin ice, playing with fire and risking to be beaten until he would lie bleeding and unconscious on the floor, because Robertus didn't need to keep the mask of politeness and kindness on his face any longer, now that he had found the perfect way to get Antonia out of the way and separate Thomas and her. But he didn't care about the punishment the remarkable Alpha would inflict on him, he was tired and deeply hurt and confused, and he wouldn't come into the bed of his new owner willingly and without fighting against it with all he had.

The dark-blond Omega didn't know what kind of reaction he had expected to provoke with his challenging words, but surely not the honest and truly amused smile that tugged at the corners of Robertus' sensitive lips now, making his astonishing eyes sparkle in a wonderful azure-blue color.

“There are a lot of words that would come instantly and easily into my mind if somebody asked me to describe your virtues, Thomas, but 'nice' and 'obedient' clearly don't belong to them,” the young legatus stated dryly, his smile deepening when he met Thomas' furious glance. “Not that I would want you to be 'nice' and 'obedient' anyway.” Robertus sighed and gave up his posture, rubbing his forehead with his left hand as if he suffered from a bad headache, while reaching out with his right hand half-heartedly, just to let his arm drop down again when Thomas' heated glare warned him not to even try and touch him.

Thomas ignored his sudden strong urge to offer his help to the beautiful Alpha and ask him to let him massage his temples. Emperor Tiberius suffered from headaches on a regular basis, and Rufus had taught Thomas how to ease the pain with a special massage, but why would he want to ease the pain of his new owner after Robertus' betrayal? Thomas stepped back and pressed his lips to a thin line, unconsciously balling his fists to keep himself from doing something he would surely regret instantly.

“I see. So you prefer to fight not only on the battlefield but also in bed too?” he just snorted mockingly, and Robertus let his left hand fall down at his side as well, narrowing his eyes and furrowing his brows in irritation.

“My preferences when it comes to intimate pleasures are of no concern to you, Thomas. What Marcus and I are doing in bed or not doing in bed is none of your business, and I don't plan to involve you in my relationship with him anywhere in the future, I'm sorry for having to disappoint you here.”

Thomas did feel disappointed at Robertus' statement, even though this was ridiculous of course. He should be relived and still mistrustful that the Alpha was lying to him, but the deadly serious tone and his expression didn't leave any doubts that the young legatus had actually spoken the truth. The impressive Alpha obviously really didn't want to take him into his bed, and Thomas had to fight against the sharp sting of jealousy and rejection that shot through him.

“As if I'd believe you that!” he ground out through gritted teeth, and Robertus put his hands on his hips and pressed his lips to an annoyed and hard line, his jaw and chin settled in an expression of barely hidden anger when he countered:

”Feel free to question my words, Thomas. I won't argue with you about that topic, and I don't need to explain or justify myself to you in this matter. Plus, it wasn't me 'tricking' my imperial friend into anything. I don't need a slave – let alone a slave who hates me as much as you apparently hate me. I don't deserve your hate, but I respect it that you obviously believe to have good reasons for hating me. Time will tell whether or not you were right with that. Emperor Tiberius didn't sell you to me - you should really know by now how deeply he cares about you – nor would I have paid money to 'get my hands on you' how you've put it. I'd rather stay abstinent for the rest of my life than having to buy somebody's affection.”

The dark-haired Alpha pulled a face as though he had gone sick all of a sudden, and Thomas had to suppress his bad conscience, because his new Dominus looked really hurt for a split second.

“If Emperor Tiberius truly cares about me, why did he want to get rid of me then?” he asked hoarsely, his own hurt audible in his voice, and Robertus' face softened a little bit. “My imperial friend didn't want to get rid of you, Thomas. He gifted me with you in your own best interest – because he thinks that I am the only one who can give you what you crave for so badly, Thomas. These were his words, and I'm still musing about them, because I don't have any clue what he meant with that. Not to mention that I really don't know why I should be the only one being able to give you what you want. If anything, then I would think that Emperor Tiberius would be the only one who could give you what you apparently long for so badly.”

Thomas felt a cold shiver running down on his spine. “I see. And what is it that I am craving for so badly, Alpha? The great emperor certainly told you what I want, then?” he inquired with new anger and mistrust, his body trembling with all of his long suppressed feelings and memories rising to he surface of his mind all at once, and the slick pooling between his thighs really wasn't helpful to calm him down either.

Robertus just shrugged his shoulders, and he looked young and as confused as Thomas felt when he said:

“Emperor Tiberius told me that you're craving justice, Thomas. I really don't know what he was referring to when he he said that, but I do believe that you know quite well what he meant, isn't that so, Thomas?”

Thomas lowered his head down, unable to meet the Alpha's eyes, and he didn't recognize his own voice when he finally whispered:

“Yes, Legatus Levantus. I know what he meant. But he was wrong, justice can never be done, it's far too late for that.”


	6. Dinner For Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robertus asks Thomas to have dinner with Marcus and him, but Thomas is still mistrustful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not really happy with this chapter, but I decided to post it nevertheless. I hope that it's not too bad and boring. It's probably some kind of bridge to the next chapters, I hope you will like it at least a little bit. <33

Robertus had almost suspected such a reaction coming from Thomas, yet he couldn't help but stare in shock at the defiant young Omega for several long seconds. Thomas' voice had sounded so bitter and hopeless, and the dark-haired legatus longed so badly to make Thomas' bitterness and hopelessness go away for a moment that it was a physical pain in his chest.

Robertus Levantus was an Alpha down to his bones, and seeing such a beautiful and fascinating Omega like Thomas actually was suffering like that brought his Alpha-instincts to the surface with violent force. He was in love with Marcus, another strong and dominant Alpha, and Robertus told himself that his interest in Thomas had nothing to do with desire or maybe even deeper feelings, but Thomas was his responsibility now, and Robertus always took his responsibilities serious regardless of his own feelings or wishes.

It didn't matter that his imperial friend had forced him into this, Robertus would do everything he could do to give Thomas what he craved for, nevertheless and without bearing a grudge against the handsome but defiant and uncooperative Omega. Thomas hadn't had any say in this matter either, and Robertus understood how hard and hurtful Tiberius' decision must be for him.

The young legatus knew that he would have a hard time convincing the Omega with those astonishing eyes and hair like dark honey that his intentions were honest and real, and Robertus suppressed another sigh. He felt as tired and confused as he hadn't felt in a rather long time, and he needed to clear his mind and come to terms with his own feelings before he could be of any help for Thomas.

His new slave was watching him with wary eyes, and Robertus realized that Thomas expected him to ask him what he meant with his words, but Robertus wouldn't do that right now because Thomas wouldn't give him an answer to that at this point of their complicated relationship anyway, and so he just looked back at him with a short nod.

“I see. You must have your reasons to believe that, but my imperial friend obviously thinks differently about that. We will talk about that later though. Come with me now, Thomas, I want you to have dinner with us.”

Thomas looked confused at his words, but he made his way to the door without arguing, something Robertus was deeply grateful for. His head had started to pound after his passionate encounter with Marcus and their difficult talk afterwards, and he still had a bad conscience about Tiberius' gift towards his beloved friend even though he hadn't asked for it and despite Marcus' surprisingly calm reaction, finding understanding and comforting words for his superior, friend and lover instead of feeling hurt or betrayed in any way.

The dark-haired legatus knew the younger Alpha well enough to sense his worries and uncertainty though, and he had spent another hour with proving to Marcus after their talk that he still desired and loved him as much as he had desired and loved him before a certain Omega had literally crashed into their lives.

“I'm pretty clumsy when it comes to serving important people during orgies, they've always complained about me ruining their clothes when I had to do that so far,” the dark-blond Omega only stated as he walked past Robertus, a clear challenge that amused the Alpha with the piercing blue eyes.

“Oh, I'm sure that you are, Thomas. You're for sure the clumsiest person this world has ever seen whenever it serves your purpose. It's a good thing that I don't have the intention to let you serve me then, Thomas. I didn't bring as many clothes with me as you probably thought that I did for being able to change into fresh ones every time you want to prove your 'clumsiness' to me.”

This had Thomas' cheeks coloring in a rather adorable pink. “But you've just said that you want me to serve you!” his defiant Omega exclaimed, scowling at Robertus in the attempt to hide his embarrassment. Robertus probably shouldn't think of Thomas as 'his' Omega, but he couldn't bring himself to think of him as his slave, and Thomas was an Omega who obviously needed his help, so Robertus thought that he had every right to call him 'his' Omega at least in his thoughts.

“You should learn to listen more carefully to me and pay more attention to what I'm actually saying, Thomas. I've said that I want you to have dinner with us, not that I want you to serve me.”

“Where's the difference?” Thomas asked, disbelief written all over his face.

“You don't know the difference between serving someone and having dinner with them?” Robertus quirked one of his perfectly curved eyebrows at his counterpart. “I must admit that I have a hard time believing that, Thomas.”

Thomas' blush deepened. “Of course I know the difference between these two things – in general, I mean. But you don't really want to tell me that you want your slave to have dinner with you? What kind of Roman are you that you allow your slaves to have dinner with you?”

“The kind of Roman our great emperor thought to be trustworthy enough to gift them with a very special slave he obviously cares deeply about,” Robertus replied with another sigh, frowning in irritation about himself. Sighing seemed to have become his new habit, something the dark-haired Alpha couldn't remember that he had ever done it as often as he was doing it now against his will.

“The kind of Roman normally doing just fine without having any slaves – especially when those slaves are querying each and every thing I'm saying,” he added with an exasperated glance in Thomas' direction, feeling slightly desperate because of Thomas' ongoing mistrust towards him, and the pounding behind his temples made it hard for him to focus on anything except for the pain that seemed to be everywhere in his skull.

His words silenced Thomas, and he followed Robertus to the unobtrusive dining room that belonged to the suite where Robertus and Marcus lived during their stay in Tiberius' villa. It contained only four loungers and a low table, and Robertus pointed at the two loungers standing before the window and the wall opposite the door.

“Lie down, Thomas, Marcus should join us in a minute or so.”

The dark-blond Omega stared at the loungers without moving, keeping his ground near the threshold as if he wanted to make sure that he could flee from this place at any time and without Robertus being able to stop him. He almost looked astonished - as though he had never seen a recliner before this moment, but there was something else in his gaze, something lurking in his gaze that was hidden deep inside his defiant charge, probably too painful to remember it without breaking down.

“I'm a slave. Slaves don't lie on recliners during their meals.” But there was only little emphasis behind his remark, spoken with a trembling voice.

“You're a Roman, Thomas, and you have not always been a slave, this is clear to see for everyone with eyes in their heads – except for Publius perhaps.” Robertus wasn't asking Thomas, he was stating a matter of fact, and Thomas did him the courtesy not to deny the truth. He only swallowed, tearing his gaze away from the loungers to look at Robertus, who was rubbing his temples again.

The defiance was replaced by something that could either be sympathy or concern when the young Omega noticed the paleness under Robertus' tan. “Please sit down, Legatus, I can massage your temples to ease your pain.”

“Robertus!” Robertus corrected him automatically, sitting down on the lounger beside the door, and the sigh escaping his lips this time was a sigh of utter relief when Thomas stepped behind the recliner and his cool fingers started to massage his temples with great skills, easing the painful throbbing behind his strained eyes almost instantly. The sweet and so delicious scent of his defiant and so fascinating Omega calmed his nerves down instantly as well, and the exhausted Alpha closed his eyes and focused on his breathing, dropping into a state of dazed contentment. “You have done that before,” he murmured, wishing he could purr like a tomcat.

“Yes, for my Dominus – uhm, my former Dominus, Emperor Tiberius. He's suffering from bad headaches on a regular basis.” Thomas' voice gave nothing away, and Robertus regretted that he had brought this topic up.

“Yes, I know. I have done this for him a lot of times when we were in Germania,” Robertus said, hoping to ease the sudden tension between them again. He had recovered enough from his headache to react to Thomas' tempting closeness, and he was grateful and disappointed at the same time when the door opened and Marcus' familiar musky scent filled his nose. The dark-haired legatus expected Thomas to step back and try to hide from the younger Alpha what he had done, but his Omega surprised him once more, because Thomas remained where he was, rubbing his temples and forehead in steady circles.

“Ah, thank you Thomas, it's a good thing that you know how to ease his pain, Robertus is always too stubborn to take the herbals Rufus has advised him to take when he has overdone it again. He's not suffering from headaches as often as our beloved emperor is doing it, but always after days like the past two ones, when he hasn't had any time to take care of himself, not eating, drinking and sleeping enough.”

Robertus opened his eyes just in time to watch his beloved one put the large tray with a light dinner onto the table standing in the middle between the recliners, and his stomach rumbled quietly in approval of what he could see and smell.

Marcus shot him an affectionate look and chuckled. “About time to feed the growling panther in you, my friend, isn't it?” he remarked dryly, and Robertus smiled at the younger Alpha with real fondness. “Thank you, my beautiful lion, it smells delicious. I hadn't realized how hungry I actually am until now.”

Robertus was acutely aware of Thomas' warm fingers still touching his forehead as the Omega with hair like dark honey looked back and forth between Marcus and him, forgetting his defiance and his stubbornness for a while because of the presence of two strong Alphas that must be pretty overwhelming to him.

Thomas hadn't been together in the same room with them beforehand, being alone with Marcus and him and without Antonia serving as some kind of buffer between him and the two Alphas, their first encounter in the hall not really counting here because Publius had been with them and because Thomas had been too worried about the beautiful Beta to care about anything else.

Tonight was different, no one would come to his help if Robertus and Marcus decided to take advantage of his confusion and approach him in an intimate way, and the dark-haired Alpha didn't feel angry when Thomas tensed up and withdrew from him, pressing himself into the corner between the lounger where Robertus was still sitting and the wall in the weak attempt to protect himself.

Marcus was sensitive enough to notice Thomas' serious discomfort as well, and he didn't try to come closer to the distressed Omega, finding a solution for the lying-down-problem instead and distracting Thomas with that. “It would be better for your head to sit while eating, Robertus, otherwise you have to crane your neck, and this would surely worsen your pain,” Marcus suggested, focusing his attention on his superior and friend, even though Robertus knew that the younger Alpha had said that for Thomas' sake.

“You're right, Marcus – as always.” He took the cushion from the lounger where he had sat, putting it onto the marble tiles before the table, making sure that it was closer to the door than to the two cushions Marcus had put on the floor at the other side of the table.

“Please take a seat, Thomas. It would undo the world of good you've done to me with your massage if I had to look up at you the whole time during our dinner,” he invited the tensed Omega to sit down, making himself comfortable on the cozy cushion beside Marcus, the table between Thomas and them serving as some kind of protecting shield. The beautiful Omega would be able to jump to his feet and flee out of the room this way before Robertus or Marcus could get up and round the table to catch him, and Robertus hoped that his new charge would get the message and sit down on the cushion at last.

Thomas' jaw worked, but he came closer, his eyes darting back and forth between the two Alphas. The sweetness of his scent had increased, and he shifted his weight in discomfort, most likely because of the dampness between his thighs. Robertus could see the small stain on his tunic where the slick Thomas' body produced being so close to two strong and healthy Alphas had darkened the white linen. It actually shouldn't happen with Thomas being on suppressants for so long, and Robertus did his best not to stare at the stain and bare his teeth to an aroused hiss, focusing on Thomas' face instead.

Thomas awkwardly sat down, observing the tray with the food with a frown. “I thought that you had promised Antonia that Lucia would stay with her? How comes that she had time to prepare cold meat and make her delicious fruit salad, then? No one does it as good as she's doing it, and no one else in this villa knows how to serve cold meat with such a crispy crackling!”

Marcus sitting beside Robertus grinned rather pleased. “Ah thank you for praising my cooking skills before having even tasted them, Thomas. I hope that you will still praise them after having actually tried the meat and the fruit salad.”

Thomas gave him a disbelieving look. “You don't want to tell me that you've prepared our dinner yourself, Tribunus Retus.”

Marcus filled a plate with food, offering it to Robertus. Robertus took it with a smile, his stomach rumbling in anticipation again. “Why are you so surprised about that, Thomas?” he wanted to know, watching Thomas hesitantly serving himself the cold meat and a slice of bread to dip it into the roast juice. “As you pointed it out so rightfully: Lucia is taking care of Antonia tonight, and I don't trust the other servants enough to cook for us. Therefore, I asked Marcus to prepare our dinner while I was talking to you.”

“But you are Roman aristocrats! Roman aristocrats don't cook and serve themselves!” Thomas exclaimed in helpless anger, apparently not wanting to acknowledge that his first impression about the two hated Alphas had been wrong.

“We are Roman officers, soldiers, Thomas. You didn't really think that there are cozy recliners where we sprawl upon after a bloody battle, and armadas of slaves cooking for us and serving us when we're camping in a field camp in Germania? Every soldier knows how to cook, how to sew and darn, how to repair broken wheels and build barracks, palisades and walls, from the simple legionary up to the proconsuls themselves. Marcus and I don't need slaves or servants seeing to our well-being and needs, and we actually prefer our privacy. Yes, there are servants seeing to their duties in our family estates and villas, but we're not as lazy and helpless or oblivious to the needs of our charges as you want to believe us to be,” Robertus explained almost gently, taking the glass filled with a light wine the younger Alpha handed him.

“Thank you, my lion. You always know my favorites.” The blond Alpha squeezed his thigh for a moment. “Sure I do, Robertus.”

Thomas was staring down at his plate, and Robertus' throat tightened when he saw the picture of misery slumping before him. “I see. So I am here to serve you in a different way after you having distracted me with your delicious self-cooked dinner?”

At least he had admitted that Marcus truly knew how to cook, but he looked lost and scared, and this was something that really hurt Robertus. Thomas had been so proud and strong and defiant that Robertus had almost forgotten how much he must still suffer because of his mysterious past, but it was clear to see that Thomas had used up all of his strength and needed comfort and reassurance more than anything. Robertus longed to be the one being allowed to comfort and reassure this special Omega, but only if Thomas wanted him to be the one doing that too.

Judging by the other one's looks, Thomas trusted Marcus more than he trusted Robertus. The older Alpha ignored the sharp sting of jealousy shooting through him and smiled friendlily at the confused Omega.

“You are safe in this matter, Thomas, I've already told you that before, and nothing has changed since then. You are having dinner with us because my imperial friend trusts me with your safety and wants me to give you what you're craving for. Keeping you close to Marcus and me will grant us both: being able to keep you safe and learning more about you so we can actually help you getting justice one day. You don't need to serve us in any other way than to hopefully start trusting us enough one day to tell us more about you and teach us how to sign with Antonia – which I want to start with as soon as possible by the way.”

Thomas looked taken aback and still mistrustful, but not as angry and opposed to everything Robertus said as he had still looked a few minutes ago. “I see,” he answered after thinking about Robertus' words for a while. “But you're two Alphas! It must be difficult for you to be together. Now there is an Omega within your reach, I cannot believe that you won't try to force yourselves upon me when you're going into rut!”

“Has Emperor Tiberius ever tried to do that?” Marcus asked calmly, his hand on Robertus' thigh calming his lover enough to keep him sitting on his cushion. The mere thought of any Alpha merely trying to force themselves upon his Omega blurred Robertus' vision with red fury.

“No, my Dominus never did that. But there were other Alphas – Alphas like the merchant. They've tried it – and this even though they took me for a Beta only, not realizing that I'm actually an Omega, but they were obviously thinking that slaves have to serve them at any time and without being allowed to say no.”

“I would like to have a word or two with them!” Marcus growled beside him, his face showing the same anger Robertus felt. “No one will touch you against your will as long as Robertus and I are around, Thomas. Neither you, nor Antonia, nor anyone else who is under our protection.”

“Not even you when you are in rut?” Thomas' shoulders had released the tiniest bit of the tension that had stiffened them, and Robertus noticed the change with gratitude. “We are the last ones you have to fear when it comes to that, Thomas. Marcus and I would never do that to you, even not when we're in rut.”

Thomas looked down at his plate again. “I have no other choice than to try and trust you in this matter anyway, I guess,” he mused, taking a cautious bite from the crispy cold meat. “Hmm, you have spoken the truth about your cooking skills, so you might perhaps speaking the truth when it comes to other things as well. Trust doesn't come easily to me.” His last sentence sounded almost like an apology, and Robertus' heart clenched again.

“We know and respect that, Thomas. All we're asking from you is that you're willing to give us a real chance to prove our trustworthiness to you,” he replied, glad that Thomas' mood had changed and that the young Omega was at least willing to give them a try. He was aware of the fact that most Romans he knew would have shaken their heads about his attempts to convince Thomas not to consider him an enemy, thinking that Thomas was just a slave who should be happy about not being beaten to death for his cheeky and defiant demeanor.

But the experienced legatus already cared deeply about the most fascinating Omega he had ever encountered, and Emperor Tiberius words were still clear in his head. There was a mystery about Thomas Robertus wanted to know and to solve, and Tiberius wouldn't have asked him to make sure that Thomas would get the justice he craved for if it wasn't important to Tiberius himself. Robertus owed the emperor too much to merely think of not doing his best to help Thomas, and he knew that it was the same for Marcus.

The dark-haired Alpha pushed these thoughts back into the farthest corner of his mind because his head had started to pound because of all the thinking again, and he was thankful for the truce they had apparently reached with Thomas for a start.

“Would you show us some basic signs, Thomas? I really want to be able to communicate with Antonia fluently before we leave this place again.”

Thomas flinched at that but nodded, sitting upright and putting his plate aside to raise his hands. “Alright, there are some signs that are rather easy to learn. With this one you can ask her about her well-being...”

The small flames of the candles attached to the walls bathed Thomas' figure in their golden light as he signed, and Robertus' breath hitched in his throat because of the picture of male beauty in front of him.

Thomas was so focused on teaching the two Alphas their first lesson that he forgot his defiance, his beautiful eyes sparkling with mischief and amusement when Robertus and Marcus rather clumsily tried to mirror his fluent and elegant signing with their fingers. His chuckle was contagious, and it didn't take long until the three so different young men were laughing together, forgetting about Alphas, Omegas and mysteries, and Robertus felt the tiny spark of hope growing deep in his heart that one day, Thomas would trust him enough to tell him his story.

One day, Thomas would look at him with trust in his eyes, and Robertus wouldn't rest until he had reached this goal and proved to his Omega that not all Alphas were the same, hateful and ruled by their instincts and ugly desires only.

One day, Thomas would get the justice he craved for so badly, and Robertus would be the one seeing to that, making those who had hurt his Omega so badly pay for what they had done to him.

**Author's Note:**

> The list of the stories I might want to delete:
> 
> Always  
> A Modern Fairytale  
> Black Moon  
> Dancing In The Moonlight  
> Feel For me  
> Foolish Hearts  
> Love Comes Quickly And Unexpected  
> The Darkness Inside Me  
> The Flirting Course  
> The Oath


End file.
